


Be Warmed

by ClumsySquirrelIsMe



Category: MYNAME (Band)
Genre: Also fluff, Depiction of Violence, Even the author, F/M, Hyo Jin is my original character, Lee Gunwoo is bae, Lee Soo Hyuk and Lee jong suk is in this fic too, Rape/Non-con Elements, S/M is evident here, Suicide Attempt, a lot of skinship it will make you confuse, also added romance, also thriller, another mafia AU, author is in love with the other personality, baekhyun and sehun are the hot neighbors, but the main are part of the mafia group, chaejin insoo and junkyu is morale support, everyone love the main girl, its kinky at some point, let the ride begin, lets get it, mark tuan is in this too, myname - Freeform, obsession over love, read with your own discreet, rip your heart and soul, seyong is the ex btw, skinship is the shit here, so again read with your own discreetion, this fic is getting rather rated towards the end, this is like a slice of life fic, this is school fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsySquirrelIsMe/pseuds/ClumsySquirrelIsMe
Summary: "Love is so complicated" - Lee Hyo Jin.After ending her relationship with Seyong, she finds herself making her way to him all over again. It's been two years since it all happened and this time Seyong wanted Hyo Jin back in his life as well but...There's Gunwoo, Hyo Jin closest friend whom always beside her whenever she needs him. Being Seyong's best friend as well, He's tied between his feelings for Hyo Jin and his friendship with Seyong...and keep in mind that... there's also another individual wanted Hyo Jin more badly than Seyong and Gunwoo does!Be warmed with MYNAME.





	1. FOOL

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the many of my fanfiction that I held close to my heart, even though its a myname fanfiction, I've been working on it for years as I keep on going through trials and errors with it (I even sadly abandoned it for awhile) therefore pardon the first few chapters as it is still in the state of my early days of writings. But you will see my style changes with time. Please give this story much love. Thank you.
> 
> ***also please read at your own discreet this fic will depicts a bunch of dark stuffs; such as violence, depression, self harm, suicides, profound human addictions and even non-consent rape...
> 
> bear with me and have a good day nonetheless.

**_•••_ **

**"Hyo Jin-ah, let's break up" Seyong declared, taking Hyo Jin by surprise as soon as he arrived to meet her.**

**"You're kidding, right?" she anxiously asked.** **Laughing** **out an awkward laugh in the** **process** **to** **brush** **away** **the** **uneasy** **feelings** **she** **feel** **.**

**Hyo jin searches his face if Seyong happen to joke around, but it dawned on her that Seyong wasn't kidding at all.**

**She grabbed his arm, unable to digest his words. "But why?"**

**Seyong didn't show any response** **, Hyo Jin become more uneasy. "Why now? On the day of our anniversary?!** **How** **could** **you** **be**   **this cruel** **" Hyo Jin snapped, hitting his chest repeatedly.**

**Seyong peel her hand away from himself, he hold Hyo Jin's shoulder firmly. Looking straight into her eyes and Hyo Jin didn't failed to notice that Seyong has been crying.**

" **Do you really have to do this? After all we've been through together?" Hyo Jin's hand reacted, wiping the tears on Seyong's cheeks with her thumb.**

 **"Sorry, I need to go now" Seyong straighten up. He let go of Hyo Jin's shoulder and left, without glancing back to Hyo Jin, it** **really** **break** **her**   **heart.**

**•••**

* * *

 

"That moment, it's still fresh in my mind. I just wish he didn't let go, he would glance back to me" Hyo Jin murmur.

 

In the moment, Hyo Jin is wandering off to the place where it all happened two years ago, reminicing back the memories of her break-up. She sit leisurely on the wooden bench at the rooftop. The weather is fine, sunlight casting its ray on Hyo Jin with wind blowing gently, sending Hyo Jin's hairs fliping along with the wind. She looked out to the pale-blue coloured sky. Inhaling the fresh air around her.

 

"Don't play joke Gunwoo, I know you're there, get out already" she said flatly.

 

"Aish! How do you know?" Gunwoo stepped out from the shadow-corner and approach Hyo Jin.

 

"How many years we've been best-friend? Almost eighteen years dude, I know you very well, a jerk" Hyo Jin chide.

 

Gunwoo chuckled, _she's so cute_ "So who's my favourite person?" he questioned as he took the empty space beside her.

 

"Easy, it's obvious. me, Lee Hyo Jin" Hyo Jin exclaimed aloud, smiling brightly at Gunwoo.

 

Gunwoo guffaw. "You got it all wrong Hyo Jin, you're not my favourite person"

 

Hyo Jin glared at him, "Ya! You have someone else than me?" she snarl at him. Pulling Gunwoo's neck tie so that their faces only inches away. Gunwoo back away seconds later, pushing Hyo Jin away from himself.

 

"None, really I have none!" Gunwoo yelled, feeling intimidated as he adjusted back his tie. _She's_ _not_ _someone_ _I_ _have_ _wanted_ _to_ _mess_ _with_ _,_ _really_ _,_ _her_ _martial_ _arts_ _can_ _break_ _my_ _bones_ _._

 

Hyo Jin burst out laughing. "Ya, ya- your face is so funny!" She compliments followed by another laughter.

 

Gunwoo pouts "Anyway, what are you doing here? I searched for you at the library, you weren't there but I didn't expect to find you here"

Hyo Jin's lips curled to a thin line. "Oh, I get it now!" Gunwoo shrieks, smirking at his best friend.

 

"Get what?" she said undertone facing Gunwoo.

 

Hyo Jin known Gunwoo very well and same goes to Gunwoo for he too, know Hyo Jin well. Way too well for their own good. "Trying to forget him but ended up here? Do you still think two years of break-up, still give chances for you to be with him again? Stop dreaming Hyo Jin" he blurts, his words clearly kicking on the sore spot. 

 

"I don't know" Hyo Jin murmur.

 _Maybe Gunwoo were right about those things, I need to move_ _on_ _at_ _some_ _point_ _in_ _life_ _._

 

"Ya?" Gunwoo waved frantically infront of Hyo Jin's face, who had fallen into deep thought.

 

"What?!" Hyo Jin barks when she's pulled back to the reality.

 

"Did you hear what I said just now?" Gunwoo raised his eyebrows, crossing his arm over his chest.

 

Hyo Jin eyebrow formed an arch. "What did you just say?" she asked. Gunwoo sighed audibly, racking his hair.

 

"Me. Lee Gun Woo is starving to death, I need Lee Hyo Jin, my angel, to accompany me to the cafeteria to dig up some food" he fumed.

 

"Ah, okay okay. Let's go then, I'm afraid that you'll die in starvation. Quickly Gunwoo-ah!" She get on her feet, grinning and holding onto Gunwoo's arm. Gunwoo eyes shine, for some reason his heart start to thump wildly.

 _My heart, what's wrong with you today she's my_ _bestfriend_ _,_ _what_ _more_ _we_ _could_ _be_ _sibling_ _already_ _at_ _this_ _point_. Gunwoo stood up.

 

"Should we linked arm?" Hyo Jin playfully suggested. Gunwoo masked calm facade, but his inside is going insane.

"What? Linked arm? Not a problem to me but how about you?" Gunwoo challenged.

 

"Are you challenging me Mister? You know well its not the first time for either of us to hold hands" 

 

Gunwoo nodded and Hyo Jin slung her arms with him, pulling him toward the exit door. The two of them climb down the steps.

"Gunwoo, why you don't have any girlfriend?" Hyo Jin spontaneously asked.

 

For a moment, Gunwoo remain silent. " _I learned that love can bring both pain and happiness_ , It's not yet time for me to have one, furthermore, how am I going to get girlfriend if there's a girl who cling on me all the time?" Gunwoo teased. 

"Leave it be, that's not the problem. You just need to try harder" she mumbled.

 

Exceptionally today, the cafeteria wasn't crowded. Oneself can just slip easily. Hyo Jin looked around and gasped when she saw Seyong eating with Insoo and Chaejin.

It's Seyong, _Seyong-ah, are you eating well? I miss you._ Gunwoo realized that Hyo Jin is staring at Seyong and it only make him shake his head in disapproval.

"You're looking on the wrong direction girl" he said and turned Hyo Jin to face him.

 

Hyo Jin become restless knowing that Seyong is present in the same space as her, she's eating on the same table with Gunwoo. She just lost her appetite when she saw Seyong earlier. "Eat up. please, no thinking of him now, what a disgrace to my food" Gunwoo demanded sternly.

 

 _Yeah, no thinking of him, he's just a stranger that shared memories with_ _me_ _,_ Hyo Jin convincing herself. She eat up her food sometimes stealing glimpses of Gunwoo in front of her, eating a lot of foods like he hasn't eat for years. Hyo Jin generously gave her food to Gunwoo, whom couldn't reject the offer either.

 

"Gunwoo!" Seyong called out. Gunwoo looked over his shoulder to Seyong direction. He lift his chin up for split seconds. Seyong signaled Gunwoo to eat at his table. Hyo Jin looked down on her food, _Gunwoo will join him._

Gunwoo decline the offer, he signaled Seyong that he'll be eating with Hyo Jin _._

 _I couldn't leave her all_ _alone_ _._

 

Seyong face drop. "Gunwoo-ah, I think you should go over there" Hyo Jin suggested.

 

"No. He'll understand" Gunwoo replied before filling his mouth with more foods.

 

Hyo Jin felt guilty when she glanced at Seyong table, he wasn't there anymore, only Insoo and Chaejin. _Seyong must be_ _mad_ _,_ but Hyo Jin have another stuff to worry about at the moment. "Gunwoo, I need to catch up with class, it's running late, wait me up at the front gates later, you cna finish my food for me" Hyo Jin informed, she patted Gunwoo's shoulder, mess his hair up and left.

 

She dashed toward the direction of her class until she abruptly stopped by male voice coming from the locker area.

"Lee Hyo Jin, You're such a thick-skinned bitch, aren't you?" 

 

Hyo Jin turned to the locker area to find Seyong, leaning against the locker.

"What did you just said? A bitch?" Hyo Jin snarled. Seyong smirked, looking scornful at Hyo Jin. 

 

"I said. You're really bothersome, you really should stay out of my sight Hyo Jin. I'm getting tired of you"

 

"So what? that pissing you off-------" Seyong yanked Hyo Jin to himself and pinned her against the locker. Putting his weight against the latter as he intends for Hyo Jin to listened to his words clear and better. Hyo Jin was robbed of speecha as Seyong locked his eyes with her, his lips hurled a bitter smile.

 

"You're just a foolish girl who cannot get over her Ex. It'd been two years already Hyo Jin, we're never ever getting back together. Get a grip of yourself" Seyong punched the locker and backed away.

 

His words pierce through Hyo Jin like a knife stabbing straight on her heart. Tears threaten to overcome her.

"Foolish girl you said? Then you're an idiot, the stupidest person I've ever meet in this whole world and I wish you just die alone you piece of shit"

  **•••**

 

**[BE WARMED TRAILER BY THE CLUMSYSQUIRRELISME](https://youtu.be/o1NmKpCo-Ow) **


	2. Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate him yet I love him!"

 

Seyong was infuriated. "Did you just call me a piece of shit?!" he yelled. Making Hyo Jin shuddered in response, feeling the tears pooling in her eyes.

 

"Yes! That's right, you're an idiot and a piece of shit to topped that!" Hyo Jin yelled into his face and ran away. His words make her cry, on how much Seyong make it as if she don't have a heart, like she's not human whatnot. Hyo Jin reached her class and got scolded for being late, her teacher misunderstood her for trying to skipped class. She receive punishment to stand on the corridor for the whole period.

_Meanwhile..._

 

"Why are you guys always fighting whenever you met?" Insoo questioned, whom happened to be nearby when Hyo Jin and Seyong were arguing. Seyong were pissed for words. Insoo approach him and patted Seyong's shoulder. "Maybe she's right, you're an idiot and  can you please stop calling her names?"

 

"Not you too Insoo-ah!" Seyong hissed. Slapping the latter hand away from him. 

 

Insoo laughed at Seyong exaggerated reaction, "You still love her don't you?" Insoo question struck Seyong, making him tongue-tied. "Look! I'm right. You do love her! That mean you're a thick-skinned bitch too" Insoo non-stop teases. Back firing Seyong's words from just now.

 

Seyong hit him in response. "Thank you for that, let's go" he and Insoo went to class whereas Gunwoo just finish eating his meal.

 

"Woah... That's heaven" he appraised. He left the cafeteria to go have a peek on Hyo Jin when he found Hyo Jin standing out on the hallway. "Yo! What's up? What are you doing here?" he questioned, flashing sly smile on his face.

"Shut up Gunwoo. Go back to your class" Hyo Jin fumed. Eyes fixed on the door, looking straight to Mrs. So Kyung.

 

Gunwoo grins and something crossed his mind. He passed by Hyo Jin and take his chance to caresses Hyo Jin's cheeks for a brief seconds.

Hyo Jin slapped his hand. "Pissed off Jerk!" she cussed.

 

"Lee Hyo Jin! Stay quiet and mind your words lady!" Miss So Kyung chide. "Yes miss" Hyo Jin immediately reply. The class burst out laughing making her embarassed as ever _. I'll get you later Gunwoo moron._

 

After half an hour Miss So Kyung beckoned Hyo Jin back inside. "Standing up wasn't fun, right Hyo Jin?" Miss So Kyung asked. Hyo Jin just stare blankly at her not wanting to give the satisfaction to her for punishing her. "So next time, don't be late. Class dismissed!" She finished her words and left.

 

Hyo Jin lay down her head on the table, arms as her pillow. Suddenly, she felt something was poking her on the cheeks.

 

"Ya" Hyo Jin looked up to find Joon Kyu beaming at her. "What do you want Kang Joon Kyu?" Hyo Jin asked wearyly.

 

"Why are you late?" he questioned.

 

"None of your business" Hyo Jin respond.

 

"Ya, I have right to know where my bestfriend has gone to" he pouted. Joon Kyu is Hyo Jin second best-friend apart from Gunwoo, who also happen to be Seyong best-friend. Hyo Jin waved dismissively, not wanting to entertain Joon Kyu's curiousity. "Have some lollipop girl, don't be late again next time" Joon Kyu extended strawberry flavour lollipop and a smile inches on Hyo Jin's face.

 

"I love you Joon Kyu, you know what I need" she unpeel the cover and put it in her mouth.

 

"What? I'm just being generous today, you only love me at time like this" Joon Kyu turned away, feeling sheepish. Hyo Jin eyes sparkle, she giggle seeing Joon Kyu shy.

* * *

 

Hyo Jin is waiting for Gunwoo at the gates instead of him waiting for her.  _Where is this guy, lost in the amazon?_  Gunwoo show up after a few minutes of waiting. "Let's go"

 

"Gunwoo!" Seyong beckoned.

 

Gunwoo looked at Seyong direction. 

_Not_ _again_! This is butt hurts.

 

"Gunwoo, let's go play basketball!" Seyong called out to Gunwoo. Gunwoo bit his lips. _I dread this situation much. My decision will hurt either of them._ Seyong approaches Hyo Jin and Gunwoo. "Gunwoo" he calls out.

 

"Seyong. Gunwoo will go with me. Leave him be, will you?" Hyo Jin hissed.

 

"What?" Seyong fumed and glared at her. Gunwoo look back and forth between the couple before him. He heaved a sigh.

 

"I said Gunwoo will be going with me. You're deaf or what? Better get some check-ups oldies" Hyo Jin jeer, smirking at Seyong.

Seyong is overwhelmed with anger. Insoo and Chaejin approached the three of them to ease the situation.

 

"Cut it out already guys. Gunwoo, It's okay, you can go with her" Insoo declare.

Seyong turned to Insoo. "Go now, before he turns into a lose elephant" Chaejin shoo Gunwoo and Hyo Jin away.

 

The two of them scurried away. Hyo Jin glance back and rolled her tongue out to Seyong. "Shit!" Seyong cussed.

_Why did I fell in love with him?_  Hyo Jin thought.

 

"What's wrong with you? Watch your mouth, I thought I made myself clear that you shouldn't call her names" Insoo hit the back of Seyong's head.

"You love her that much?" Chaejin asked.

 

"Pfft... please" Seyong snort.

 

The three of them went to play basketball, Gunwoo and Hyo Jin stopped by at patbingsu stall to cool down themselves as usual.

Later that night, Hyo Jin is determine to delete all Seyong's pictures on her cell phone and desktop. At first she hesitated but still give it go. "I'll move on now, this is just another fucking memories that we shared together" she told herself repeatedly, however, at the end she ended up cancelling it.

"I hate him yet I love him!" rage swept over Hyo Jin. She tossed her phone, shut down her laptop and threw herself on the bed. Her phone rang, but Hyo Jin was still frustated with herself. She tried to ease herself to sleep but it's useless, Hyo Jin has suffered insomnia because of the things she went through back then. Falling asleep is not easy for her anymore. But eventually, she fell deep into dreamless sleep.

 

The next morning, Hyo Jin's head felt heavy and aching. She proceed to get ready for school and eat her breakfast. Hyo Jin is living all by herself at the apartment that her parents has bought for her when she started life as high school freshmen in Seoul, so that the route to school won't be far for her.

Her door bell had rang repeatedly making her morning more irritating. "Shut it Gunwoo. Wait up!" she yelled, only then it stopped ringing.

 

Hyo Jin grabbed her key and went out. Gunwoo is leaning against the wall, "Ah, I've been pressing it for like hundred thousand of times. Why are you so slow?" he whined.

"I didn't asked for that, did I?" Hyo Jin said in matter-of-factly tone.

 

Gunwoo straighten up as both Hyo Jin and Gunwoo walk to school together, it had become the norm for them. Having prattle convo along the way, eating lollipops and stuffs. It's their only way to bond more with each other.

"Anyway, I just remember, why didn't you answered my calls last night?" Gunwoo questioned and Hyo Jin choose to remain silent.

 

Gunwoo clasped his hand together. "Ahaa!! I got it now, you're trying to delete Seyong pictures but you ended up frustrated with yourself, that's the reason!" he said aloud.

"Don't easily jump into conclusion young man" Hyo Jin grimaced at the fact that he managed to guess correctly.

 

"Oh come on, this is not the first time it happened, perhaps this time, you should let me do it for you" Gunwoo suggested. He nudged Hyo Jin repeatedly, "Fine! Stop nudging me. Do it after school" Hyo Jin declare making Gunwoo grin at her, thinking how much it's a music to his ear.

 

They reached school after walking for minutes under the morning sun. Hyo Jin and Gunwoo went part ways, toward each other classes.

"Hyo Jin!!" Joon Kyu called out as he saw Hyo Jin stepped in the class through the back door.

 

"What with the fuss Joon Kyu?" Hyo Jin whined as she slipped off her bag.

 

"There's rumor that we, all class three will be performing for the school festival this coming soon, each class will hold one important role for the play"

 

"The ... what?" Hyo Jin frowned.

 

"This year class three will be playing theather, ya. Lee Hyo Jin, why so blank today?" Joon Kyu fumed, feeling annoyed.

 

"I could care less for that, really, the food is what attract me to the festival" she blurts and took a seat. At the same time, Hyo Jin homeroom teacher stepped in, Miss Jean. When Hyo Jin and her eyes meet, Miss Jean smiled at her. Making her uneasy for no reason at all.

"I got some good news" Miss Jean announced. The class clapped, feeling ecstatic.

 

"Is it about the performance?" Questioned by Hyo Jin's other classmates. Miss Jean nodded at her.

 

"Today, we, homeroom teachers done a voting which roles goes to who, I only got two perfect candidates but unfortunately the other person quit when I consult her just now" she sighed.

"So who's the other girl Miss?"

 

Hyo Jin didn't pay much attention as she listen to Joon Kyu's stories which she find more entertaining than her homeroom teacher announcement. "It's Lee Hyo Jin! She got the female main role, Juliet" Miss Jean shrieked in excitement.

 

The whole class gasped at the unexpected new and turned to the female protagonist.

"Eh?!"

 

"You've got to be effing kidding me" Hyo Jin murmur, in the verge of mental breakdown as soon as she received the new and processed in her head.

 

Joon Kyu laughed hearing the news. "This is so funny, the mischievous Hyo Jin got the main lead in the play" he burst out laughing. "Now you're going to care about the festival apart from the food now" he adds. Hyo Jin jabbed Joon Kyu on his ribs. "It's far from funny Joon Kyu" she snarl and Joon Kyu tried his best to stop laughing.

 

"Teacher, how can she get choosen?" the anticipated-looking-girl asked.

Hyo Jin glare at her.  _Like_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _do_ _all_ _these_ _shit._ _Curse_ _you_ _girl_ _!_

 

Miss Jean grinned. "Need not to know about that, so Hyo Jin... today last period, meet me at the auditorium, okay?"

 

Hyo Jin nodded despite not fully accepting her fate. "That's not okay though" still not on her sense. Throughout the lesson, Hyo Jin soul feel as if it has leave her body, flying away.  _How am I suppose to do it? I didn't even know how it works._

* * *

 

Hyo Jin rushed toward the restroom, to settle up her urgent business. From inside she heard some sophomore talked among themselves- their kinds'.

"Have you heard about who's going to play the Juliet role for our school festival?" the first girl asked her other friend.

 

"No, who's the girl?" her friend asked back.

 

"The girl, Lee Hyo Jin, the one who use to clutch to our Gunwoo oppa, she got it-"

 

"Heck no! you're kidding, right?"

 

"I wish I was, but I'm not" the girl replied, in a scorn way.

 

_Way to go Lee Hyo_ _Jin_ _! You already got_ _anti-fans_ _and_ _it's_ _growing, how cool was that?_  Hyo Jin thought. "It's time to show them who rule this school" Hyo Jin murmur.

 

She flushed the toilet, intentionally, at the right timing as a sign someone-in this case _the juliet,_ had heard all their shitty conversation.

Hyo Jin got out of the toilet, and went to the sink to wash her hand. The two sophomore clasped their hand to their mouth. Blaming each other for being careless. Hyo Jin glared at them, she's already pissed off about the play now an addition with Gunwoo's anti-fans on her.

"Ya!" Hyo Jin yell, "Yes unnie?" the two of them said in unison, feeling intimidated.

 

"I don't want the role either, I got no choice but to play it, so don't bash it on me. I extremely hate people who talks shit and more, Gunwoo is my bestfriend and a closed brother so it's normal that I cluth on him all the time" Hyo Jin speaks her mind and rush out of the restroom.

Walking down the hallway, she passed by whispering people.  _Since when I'm the attention_ here? Without wasting time, she rushed toward the cafeteria to find Gunwoo and he was there, eating passionly with himself. She approached him and sit beside him.

 

"Oh! My Juliet Lee Hyo Jin!" he said aloud, with mouthful of food.

 

"Ugh!" Hyo Jin grumble "When did you heard it?" she questioned.

 

"Two hours ago man, the news spread faster than expected, faster than formula one, zooom!" Gunwoo motioned his hand like a car.

 

Hyo Jin face palmed herself, leaning her head against Gunwoo shoulder. "This is too much Gunwoo, please kill me"

 

Gunwoo chuckled at his devastated best-friend, "Oh ho. It's okay, I can help you Hyo Jin" he offer but Hyo Jin turned down his request as soon as it was out of his mouth.

"I appreciated that, I already got anti-fans Gunwoo. Your fans is my anti-fans now" she lamented.

 

"Leave them out, who care about them?" he replied.

 

When lunch time ends, Hyo Jin went back to class. "All pairs of eye that piercing through me is suffocating" Hyo Jin cry out to herself.

Joon Kyu tried his best to cheer Hyo Jin before last period rang but failed miserably. As informed earlier, Hyo Jin amble toward the auditorium but it's still empty when she stepped in. Minute later Miss Jean showed up, she has briefing with Hyo Jin.

 

"Today, I only have briefing with you and male lead, the Romeo. He'll be here any moment now" Miss Jini utter.

As soon as Miss Jean finished her words the auditorium door swung open and someone stepped in.

 

_It's Seyong._

 

"He's the romeo, your partner in the play" Miss Jean introduced.

 

"H-h-h-him?" Hyo Jin stutter in disbelieve. Miss Jean nodded to her.

 

"Isn't he a fine man?"

 

_Fine? How is that idiot one heck of a fine man? What_ _kind_ _of_ _fate_ _is_ _this_ _everyone_ _?_ _Isn't_ _this_ _too_ _cruel_ _for_ _a_ _mere_ _mortal_ _like_ _me_ _?!!!!_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the song called Be Warmed by Davichi. Therefore that's how I come up with the story tittle. Overtime I have few songs recs for you to listen to when reading this story. More to come, first few chapters are still soft so give it time and prepare for a ride with me.
> 
> anyhow, I'm always grateful for you to be reading this story. I appreciate the time you spend there. Don't hesitate to let me know on what you think of Be Warmed.


	3. What Lies Beneath His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're together, the world only belong to us"

 

Seyong frown at the sight of Hyo Jin with Miss Jean. "What are you doing here? Following me?" he challenge.

 

"What the hell is up with this dude? Following you? Excuse me? Do I look that pathetic to you? I got better things to do too" Hyo Jin respond to Seyong accusations.

 

Miss Jean clapped her hand "This is amusing, since you guys know each other, it'll be easier for me to cooperate with both of you"

_Amusing? if she know the real situation, this is not trivial matter. This is far from amusing to me_.

 

"Ugh! Can't the romeo role play by other person Miss? Of all people in this school... why must it be him?" Hyo Jin questioned, pointing her finger in Seyong's direction.

Miss Jean shake her head, "Starting today, only the two of you will have private practice time with me, after school, every day except weekends, understand? Then on the last few days before festival we have practice with the other casts." Miss Jean drummed her finger lightly against the piano behind her.

 

"Romeo, can you play this? It'll be great advantage if you can play it." Miss Jean give head-up at Seyong.

 

"Yes, but please miss Jean, don't call me that. It's embarassing for me and chessy" Seyong grimace as he approach the piano.

 

_Of course he can play that, I wondered, why a part of me want to punch Seyong and the other part_  wanted  _to caressed his well-kept black hair. No girl, he called you bitch yesterday._

 

Seyong started to pressed some of the key note and he began. Hyo Jin guess was true. Seyong did play  _River flows in you._

Seyong piano play always soothe Hyo Jin, for a little while Hyo Jin was swayed by the song. Effortlessly, she moved and her hand automatically placed against the black and white key. She's playing it with Seyong.

Seyong on the other hand, smiled, completely forgotten about the early fight he had with Hyo Jin. They played the piece together,  _this is us Seyong, I fall in love with you over again_ Hyo Jin felt blissful, leaning her head against Seyong's shoulder.

_"When we're together, the world only belong to us"_

 

Miss Jean grins at the sight before her. 

_This is love, they love each other yet denied it, but why?_

 

It finally comes to an end. Just then, both Seyong and Hyo Jin just realised that they we're sitting together. Too close for comfort. Hyo Jin flinched and back away, her cheeks as red as tomato. Miss Jean got confused by the two's action.  _Just now they're completely fall in love with each other, what just_ _happened_ _?_  she thought and such a perfect time, the bell rang.

Hyo Jin grabbed her bag, bow to Miss Jean and rushed out of the auditorium. Miss Jean patted Seyong's shoulder, who didn't made any move, he just stare at the piano before him. "Don't hid it anymore Romeo, Juliet is yours, no matter how hard you tried to get rid of her. You couldn't be married to Cinderella" Miss Jean consolate, she then amble toward the exit.

"Don't forget to switch off the lights when you left Seyong" she said aloud and left, leaving Seyong alone.

 

"My heart, why at times like this you treat me like a total fool? I just had a fight with her and even call her names which in million years she don't deserve any of it" he mumur.

Seyong eyes shed tears, tears that haunted all his night.

 

_I'm still deeply in love with you Hyo Jin, everynight, I couldn't easily ease myself with sleep, I regreted whatever I said to you, I tried to stop loving you, to vanished you from my mind. But whenever I see you, I fall over again, you extended your hand to me, to help me stand... but I refused to accept it, leaving me lying down, couldn't stand on my own. I'm the fool here, not you, I'm sorry Hyo Jin....._

* * *

 

 

Hyo Jin's heart is thumping wild. "I wish.. that last note wasn't the end," she mumbled.

 

Later that day, another Gunwoo's habit, calling Hyo Jin and Hyo Jin still ignored it. Not bother to answer the latter calls. She keep on re-viewing her pictures together with Seyong and she cry herself to sleep.

The next mornig, Gunwoo noticed Hyo Jin's puffy eyes "Ya- are you crying?" he questioned. Hyo Jin shake her head in denial.

 

"Don't lie to me Lee Hyo Jin, did anything happened yesterday?"

 

Hyo Jin heaved a sighed. The school felt so far to her, yesterday incident keep on replaying itself in her mind.

When the school is on reached, she went straight to her locker to take some of her textbooks. She opened the locker door and there lie before her a piece of paper;

 

> _Let_ _me_ _love_ _you_ _for_ _one_ _more_ _day_


	4. I'll Be Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me love you only for one day, that what I told myself but I was deceived, I fall over again trapping myself between heaven and hell.

 

"What's that Hyo Jin?" Gunwoo peered beside Hyo Jin's face.

 

Hyo Jin in response immediately tossed the letter deep into her pocket, not wanting Gunwoo to see a thing. "Nothing" she utter and walked away from the scene.

Gunwoo smell something fishy is going on so he paced up with Hyo Jin, "Ya- wait for me, what's that just now? You're not going to tell me? What are you hiding actually?" Gunwoo frantically questioned.

 

Hyo Jin snorted at his desperation. "Kiss me first then I'll tell you for sure, in exchange" she nonchalantly challenge.

 

Gunwoo frown, he knew that Hyo Jin said such because she thought that Gunwoo won't have the nerve to do it. 

 _Later..._ _Really_ _Lee_ _Hyo_ _Jin_ _,_ _you_ _just_ _crushed_ _my_ _pride_.

 

Hyo Jin laughed at Gunwoo's flustered face whom also laughing with her, but his laughed had this distant emotion where he felt like his man pride had been crushed by Hyo Jin.

"Ya, meet you up later at the cafeteria" Hyo Jin utter and left Gunwoo.

 

On her way, she saw Chaejin and Insoo chatting on the hallway but Seyong is nowhere in sight.

"Hey, good morning" Insoo greeted, Hyo Jin responded it with a smile while Chaejin just stare at her.

 

"Hi Chaejin. Morning" Hyo Jin greeted as she passed by and Chaejin just smile.

 

Hyo Jin went to class and people were staring at her like she had murdered someone and the whole class witnessed it. Hyo Jin approached Joon Kyu who is busy flirting with her other classmate. She greeted him with a hit on the back of his neck as her morning greetings.

"What was that for Hyo Jin-ah?!" Joon Kyu hissed, rubbing the sore spot.

 

"Does it hurt?" Hyo Jin questioned.

 

"It hurts! Really, are you even human? No, are you even a women? What do you want?" He grumble, still rubbing his neck.

 

"Sorry, Naomi, I need to have a talk with Joon Kyu for a moment, you mind?" she turned to her so-called classmate and smile.

 

Naomi clasped her hand together and smile back to her. "Oh. I don't mind, go on, he's all yours" she smirked, backing away from Joonkyu.

 

"Thank you, you're such a kind person"  _you're_ _not_ _!!_  Hyo Jin grabbed Joon Kyu's arm and dragged him outside their classroom.

"So?" Joon Kyu's eyebrow arched.

 

"Why are people staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Hyo Jin frantically questioned. Rubbing her face continously and Joon Kyu grabbed he hands to stopped her, "About that, you want to know?" Joon Kyu challenged. "Don't try to play around Joon Kyu. Get straight to the point" she warned.

 

"Okay, the whole school is now hectic with the rumor of school's Romeo and Juliet cast is dating again" He told her with his emotionless-flat-tone.

 

"Huh?! W..what! Do you mean---" Hyo Jin stutter, flailing her arms.

 

"Yes! Yes! You and Seyong!" Joon Kyu cuts in.

 

Hyo Jin is being robbed of speech,  _What_ _kind_ _of_ _people_ _spread_ _those_ _rumors_ _!!_ _We're_ _fighting_ _here_ _people_ _!_ _and_ _dating_ _again_ _seems_ _impossible_ _as_ _of_ _now_ _!_ _Gahh_ _!! I hope that person choke._

 

* * *

 

"Hyo Jin-ssi Miss Jean needs you at the auditorium now" a junior student informed Hyo Jin.

 

"Okay, got that" Hyo Jin replied. She put back the book to the shelf and make her way toward the auditorium. On the way, a group of girl blocked her way. Its  _Seyong-fan-club_  girls to be precise "What now?" Hyo Jin rant.

"Please get away from Seyong oppa. He belong only to us not to a cheap-looking girl like you" one of the girl hissed, warning Hyo Jin.

 

Hyo Jin snort "Pffft.. I was amused by all of you, just who do you called cheap-looking here bitch? Didn't the title fit you guys more than me?"

 

"What?! Bitch? Oh my god! This girl is crossing the line" she rant back.

 

Hyo Jin laughed at her statement, "Oh really? Who the heck crossed mine first?"

 

Just when a fight going to broke out "Stop it!!" male voice echoed through the hallway.

Hyo Jin look in the direction of the sources.  _It's Him_ ,

"Oppa!" the girl yelps, running toward Seyong. Hyo Jin looked away in disgust.

 _So_ _much_ _for_ _an_ _oppa_ _..._ _Unbelievable_ _._   _More_ _like_ _crappy_ _ahjussi_ _._

 

"What are you guys trying to do?" he questioned.

 

"This girl is trying to take you away from us. Do something oppa" their words left Hyo Jin's jaws dropping.

 

"Seriously this girls got to be kidding me, I never wanted to pulled a ponytail this badly before" she murmurs.

Seyong seems pissed, he walked toward Hyo Jin.  _Okay. What should I do? Should I run away?_ _Or_ _should_ _I_ _just_ _face_ _him_ _and_ _tell_ _him_ _that_ _they_ _started_ _it_ _first_ _?_  Hyo Jin's heart is soaring to the sky.

 

Seyong leans down when he is right in front of Hyo Jin, "Please, play along" he whispered to her ears.

Hyo Jin frowned as she didn't get what the latter is saying. Suddenly, Seyong wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his chest. Hyo Jin is having a heart attack; she's so numb that she didn't know what to do.

The girls gasped at the sudden sight, "Oppa!"

 

Seyong smirks as he turned to the girls. "From now on she's my girlfriend again. Note that guys so don't strain any muscle to bother her, understand?" he warned.

 

The girl glare at Hyo Jin like Hyo Jin had ruined generations of their happiness and then they left the scene. The two of them watched as the girls disappeared from sight.

"So where were we?" Seyong questioned. She gasped and pulled away from Seyong.

 

"W..w...why did you do that?" Hyo Jin asked, her cheeks felt like their burning making Seyong laugh at her.

 

"They won't stop bothering you if I didn't do that"

 

"Why don't you just left me?" she questioned.  _Idiot. Why did I ask such stupid question_  "Err.. never mind, I need to go" she left before even letting Seyong to answered her question.

" _Because, you're such a precious person to me._ "

 

Hyo Jin arrived at the auditorium minutes later. Miss Jean called her to have a discussion alone with Hyo Jin as there are a few changes where Juliet needs to sing a song on a certain parts. She practiced with her until the last bell rang and that's when Seyong came to have a practice together with Hyo Jin.

"I need to done a few works back at the staff room and I'll get back here soon, for now help yourself to practice together" Miss Jean utter and left.

 

Hyo Jin went toward the piano and started pressing random notes. Seyong approach and took a seat beside her. Hyo Jin masked a calm facade. His hands slowly crept on the piano and start playing  _river flows in you_  and Hyo Jin too play it with the right notes. It awe her on how sync she is with Seyong.

He beamed at her and she smile back as soon as they ended the short play. "That's wonderful; you still got it in you" Seyong praised making Hyo Jin blushed.

 

"Hyo Jin" he called.

 

"Yes?" Hyo Jin responded but her eyes won't meet with Seyong's.

 

He cupped her cheeks with his warm hands and made Hyo Jin look back at him. "Look at me Lee Hyo Jin" he demanded.

 

Hyo Jin looked up and that's when it fall on her. A soft-warm lip pressed against her lip. Her eyes widened in surprised.

 _Hyo Jin-ah, let's start all over again._  Seyong closed his eyes.

 

At the end, Hyo Jin also closed her eyes in defeat of the kiss he used to longed for two years ago.

 

_Let me love you only for one day,_ _that what I told myself but I was deceived, I fall over again trapping myself between heaven and hell._

 

But what Seyong and Hyo Jin not aware is that someone is watching from the distance, witnessing everything that will trigger changes in their own life.

 ** _"You guys shouldn't do that in front of me"_**  the person murmur silently and left the scene with some horrifying scheme running in his head.

 

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly yet surely, Hyo Jin is my bae too. 
> 
> The earlier chapters are pretty short but the recent chapters-- 20 is already way too long. Hence the update for the earlier ones will be much faster for now since this story had been posted on my wattpad acc. 
> 
> again, thank you, I appreciate the time you give to read this story. I'm grateful for all of it.


	5. Don't Break It Yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyo Jin, please for once set your eyes on me cause I'm here, in that way.. I, at least know my hope wasn't useless..

Hyo Jin sat down on the floor. Her attire wet with sweats. Seyong sat beside her after what had happened Miss Jean showed up and long after that practice began. She taught few complicated steps and dance moves. "That was fun. You guys did such a great job!" Miss Jean shrieks triumphantly. Seyong can only afford for a smile to reply her.

 

"That was hard" Hyo Jin wailed and lay down on the floor. Miss Jean shook her head.

 

"There's reason why you guys were chosen sweetheart, just think this as your last waltz before the examination"

 

Hyo Jin grunt and covered her eyes with her arm. "So let's call it a day and practice tomorrow same time and venue" Miss Jean informed and left the auditorium leaving Hyo Jin with Seyong all alone.

Hyo Jin feel uneasy as Seyong eyes fixed at her. She stood up but Seyong hold onto her sleeve.

 

"Stay a bit longer with me Hyo Jin-ah" Seyong utter.

 

"Hmm... I can't, I need to go home now, I got a lot to do so see you tomorrow" she mummble and quickly grabbed her bag and dashed towards the exit.

 

"Hyo Jin!" Seyong calls out.

 

Hyo Jin's heart is hammering rapidly _. What is happening? Did me and Seyong just.._  she shook her head expecting the thought will go away but it's becoming glued to her mind.

She was brought back from her thoughts when her phone ring in her pocket. "I'm coming to your house later, see you soon" Gunwoo says and hang up before letting Hyo Jin to give her thoughts.  _Not even letting me to say a words. Fool._

 

Hyo Jin is exhausted only wishing that Gunwoo was there to piggyback her home; passing by night stalls when suddenly something gets her attention. "Omoo! That's Chaejin, No! What are they doing to him?" Hyo Jin without thinking approach Chaejin getting bullied by some students from neighboring school."Ya! Stop! Don't hurt Chaejin! What do you think you're doing there?" she jabbed a finger at a dark-haired guy wearing a mask.

 

"Woah, look who we got here, your girlfriend? You brat. You know how to pick flower huh?" he nudged Chaejin.

 

"Hyo....Jin, run...now" Chaejin stuttered as he can barely say the words out.

 

Hyo Jin assure herself that she wouldn't act reckless and get herself involve in street fight. "No! I don't want to leave you Chaejin!" Hyo Jin protested.

 

"Let's do this, we let go of him and you stay with us, we should have a drink together, what do you think beautiful?" the guy caressed Hyo Jin's face, Hyo Jin flinched and slapped his hand off.

 

"I got a better idea, why don't you just leave us alone? Before I break your bones without mercy" Hyo Jin warned.

 

The guy and his gang guffaw, not even intimidated by Hyo Jin threat. He grabbed Hyo Jin's wrist and pulled her toward his body.

"Let go of me!" Hyo Jin yell at him.

 

"Oh oh. Where goes your bravery now?"

 

"Please.. I don't want to fight you. Don't take my warning for granted" Hyo Jin pleads.

 

Chaejin tussled and tried to fight but he got beaten up even more.

"Stop hurting him!" she yelled and the guy's palm hit Hyo Jin's cheeks.

 

"Okay. I'm so done with you shitty people, I've told you but you bunch of idiots don't want to listen... Even my own mother never slapped me you arsehole bitch!" Hyo Jin shouted in anger.

Just before Hyo Jin punched the guy, a fist hit him first sending him stumbling on the ground. Hyo Jin is baffled as her fist yet to make contact with him.

 

"You idiot. Don't have to break the promise you made to yourself, what's the use of me?" Gunwoo appeared beside Hyo Jin. The gang are infuriated and started to aim for Gunwoo this time around. "Don't just stand there, Go! Bring Chaejin away, I can handle this! Quick!" Gunwoo scolded Hyo Jin whom slow in her response.

 

Hyo Jin ran toward Chaejin but the guy- the one that stumble just now- grabbed Hyo Jin by her waist, Hyo Jin jabbed him on his rib with her elbow and she was freed.She propped Chaejin to her side and bring him to a safer place. Safer place is Hyo Jin's house in this case. She help treated Chaejin's wounds and not long after, Hyo Jin doorbell rang frantically. 

 

"Who's that?" she asked aloud.

 

"It's me. Gunwoo! Open up the door" he demanded.

 

Hyo Jin open the door and the one stepping is not only Gunwoo but Seyong, JoonKyu and Insoo as well- the five of them are close and bestfriends- Hyo Jin frown at her sudden guests. "Their name is Gunwoo now?"

 

All of them sorrounded Chaejin, casting questions, doing check-ups on him.

"Ya. Stop it, I'm fine. Don't worry" Chaejin weakly utter, trying to ease the tension with by smiling to the others.

 

"How did the fight broke out? How can you be stuck with them?" Insoo questioned like he's a detective doing investigation.

 

"I was walking and I didn't saw them coming... I accidently bump into one of them, sending their drinks spilling out to their uniforms" he explained.

 

"That guy just now, is from neighbouring high school, should we confront them tomorrow?" Joon Kyu nonchalantly suggested.

Insoo reflex action is to jabbed Joon Kyu's rib. He yelps while rubbing the sore spot.

"Don't go around saying stupid things. You know the consequences if we do that?" Insoo spat. "Think before you speak reckless things."

 

"Sorry" Joon Kyu rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"That's such a good idea Joon Kyu-ah!" Gunwoo shrieks.

 

"I know right!" he responded.

 

Insoo jabbed Joonkyu and Gunwoo and scold them for their careless ideas. "Do you guys listen to what I just said? does it get into your right ear and out on the left ear?" Insoo scold. While the rest busy saying out their opinion, Hyo Jin didn't realize that she's sitting beside Seyong- who didn't realize it too- she heaved a sighed at the hopeless quarrel before her.

 

"Okay! No confrontation or whatsoever! Don't go against my words...or you'll be eating with a supporting hose. Trust me it's possible with me" she declared and left the scene.

 

Everyone exchange glances and was silenced by Hyo Jin's words. Even Gunwoo was robbed of speech cause of it. Hyo Jin went to the kitchen to prepare light meal for Chaejin and the rest. She gets back not long after that, holding trays of foods and hot drinks. The one soul that smiling wide is Lee GunWoo.

"Thanks for the food" he softly mutter.

 

"Omo! This wasn't for you, it's for Chaejin" Hyo Jin teased. Finally, she saw Chaejin smile. It'd been a long time since she saw him smiling. Probably because he keep on being in trance.

 

Joon Kyu nudged Chaejin. "You, you like it..right? Hyo Jin now love you more than me" he whispers but it's merely a whisper since everyone in the room can hear him. Chaejin facade calmness but looking cute as ever.

 

"Ya! I'm so hungry! Please give me some Hyo Jin-ah" Gunwoo wailed like a baby.

 

The other laughs. Hyo Jin handed the hot drink to Seyong, he beamed. "Thanks"

 

"After this we need to leave. I'll take care of Chaejin, sleepover at my place tonight Chaejin-ah" he turned to Chaejin who nodded at him.

 

"I'll be staying here for awhile" Gunwoo insisted. Seyong's expression change immediately.

 

"We're going" Joon Kyu waved goodbye, same goes to Insoo and Chaejin.

When it time for Seyong to leave, she left Gunwoo alone in the living room to send Seyong off.

 

> _Hyo Jin, please for once set your eyes on me cause I'm here, in that way.. I, at least know my hope wasn't_ _useless_ _.._


	6. Who sent it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me love you for one more day ..... I'll be waiting for you...

"Lee Hyo Jin sleepy head! Wake up!" Gunwoo pressed Hyo Jin's doorbell repeatedly only to piss her off. Even though he know the password to her house. He dialed up her number and the other end answered.

"I'm awake, Stop pressing the freaking bell!" Hyo Jin hang up and throw her phone back on the bed. 

Minutes later Hyo Jin shows up fully dressed in her uniform. Gunwoo smile at her, "Good morning zombie"

"Good morning wolfie" she replied flat, fixing her hair to be presentable enough for school.

Something crossed Gunwoo's mind, something will fully awake the zombie-Hyo Jin- walking beside him and at the same time he gets to know about the thing Hyo Jin hid from him yesterday.

Gunwoo lean towards Hyo Jin's side and sneakily kiss her cheek. Hyo Jin is dumbfounded.

_What does he just do to me?_

Her eyes shifted towards Gunwoo whom grinning wide after the kiss. "Hah! You're fully awake now, so as said yesterday, what did you hide from me? Tell me now" Gunwoo questioned, totally affected by his own actions but keep on masking a poker face. 

In the other hand, Hyo Jin's heartbeat takes its pace. Far from normal, she rubbed her cheeks "Did you just kiss me?"

Gunwoo nods "Yes, on the cheek here" Gunwoo merrily replied as she poke Hyo Jin's right cheek.

Hyo Jin takes a deep breath before taking out the folded paper from her pocket.

_Why did I even challenged him yesterday? Hyo Jin, you deserve it because this is all from your own stupid quick-thoughts._

' _Let me love you for one more day_ _(I'll be waiting for you)_ '

"What is this cheesy shit? Even the bracketed words seems like its the part that convey the true message" Gunwoo frowned at Hyo Jin.

She rolled her eyes at him, "If I knew I would volunteer to explain the whole things wolfie"

"This is strange, who give it to you?" Gunwoo questioned.

Hyo Jin only afford to shake her head. With that the two of them went to school exchanging suspect names on the way. Hyo Jin completely forget the incident earlier while Gunwoo is slowly spacing out to his own world to figure out who wrote the letter.

"Meet you later Hyo Hyo" Gunwoo mutter as he climb up the stairs to part ways with Hyo Jin.

Not long after Hyo Jin meets with Insoo on the hallways. "Insoo, how's Chaejin?" she questioned.

He beamed warmly at her "Thanks for your care, he's fine with me" Insoo responds.

Hyo Jin sighs in relief for Chaejin's health. "I need to go now, don't worry much about him" Insoo pats her head and left.

Hyo Jin amble towards her class, her mood suddenly gone foul as she was greeted by a bunch of Seyong's fan clubs divas ( _didn't suit the tittle in many ways anyway_ )

"Good morning _Juliet_ " Kimmy sneer. Hyo Jin waves dismissively at them, not in her morning list to deal with them today.

"What a very rude way to reply to sincere people greets" the others mumble.

Hyo Jin continue to ignore them but met another same species but this time it's Naomi whom currently doing a voting station-you name it-

Hyo Jin walks toward her and her dark foul aura emmitted out of her, "Please stop doing this, don't ruin my day human. Clean this up before I send you to meet the grim reaper" she hiss and went straight to her seat.

Joon Kyu is watching Hyo Jin in amusement as Naomi voting station is now nowhere in sight.

"The nerve! I like that!" Joon Kyu shrieked and he slung his arm around her neck. Hyo Jin peels his hands off.

"Enjoy some" he handed Hyo Jin a lollipop. Only then a smile surfaced on her face.

"Just what I need" she mutter.

* * *

"So any clue yet?" Gunwoo asked. Hyo Jin shake her head and pouted in frustration.

"Do you think Seyong sent it?" She asked.

"Is he the only person you could think of out of million people in this world?" Gunwoo fumed but Hyo Jin is super clueless about it.

"If it likes that then, I could be the person who sent it too" he jeers and dug in his foods again.

Her eyes suddenly caught the approaching figure, somehow, Gunwoo saw Hyo Jin's eyes glisten with elation.

He trails her eyes only to acknowledge that she's staring at Seyong. _Hope he's off with_ _Insoo_ , Gunwoo pray.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" Seyong questioned.

Gunwoo wanted to say no but ' _sure_ ' blurted out instead. It comes in natural that Seyong took a seat beside Hyo Jin, Gunwoo is eyeing them.

He clears his throat "Seyong, can I ask you something?" Gunwoo mumble. Seyong nods. Hyo Jin seems to get a hint what Gunwoo might asks Seyong.

"Did you sent any letter to Hyo Jin? She's getting popular these days because of her plays with you, not to mention her hatred letters too" Gunwoo divert his gaze anywhere but Seyong and Hyo Jin.

Seyong frowns "I highly doubted that, writing letters is so old-school, I could just text her right away, like this"

Hyo Jin phone vibrates and Seyong text reached her saying: _I love you_.

Gunwoo rolled eyes at Seyong, "Seriously? Are you trying to tell me something Seyong? I know texting" Gunwoo spat, Hyo Jin's cheeks is as red as tomato.

"I just wanted to text her" Seyong shortly replied and move on to eat his food.

"You're giving her sugar-rush" Gunwoo blurts again. Seyong just shrugged.

_Seriously, if it wasn't Seyong then who else could it be? who sent those letter?_

> ' _ **Let Me love you for one more day ..... I'll be waiting for you'**_


	7. Let It Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me second chance to fix it... if any guy should fill that place to protect you, cherish you, to love you for eternity, let it be me.

"Did you figure it out already?" Seyong questioned, fixing his gaze on Hyo Jin.

 

"This is not the right time for that Seyong, we're in the middle of dancing. Get your thoughts straight" Hyo Jin coldly respond.

 

"Okay, we talk about that later then, now let's just enjoy our time alone Hyo Jin" he utter followed by a grins flashing on his face.

 

"Miss Jean is here though" Hyo Jin rolled her eyes at him.

 

"Don't ruin this moment babe, just pretend her like a mannequin standing on the corner of the room" Seyong pulled Hyo Jin closer to his body, both their torso brushed. Hyo Jin is fluster by the close proximity they were in.

"You're too close Seyong" she utter undertone, feeling her face burning in embarrassment.

 

"Seyong! You're doing it wrong!" Miss Jean points out. She amble towards Hyo Jin and Seyong and practically points out the mistakes that she spotted earlier (which she intentionally gathered them). Placing Hyo Jin's arms around Seyong's neck, insisting that Hyo Jin didn't show much emotions and her action is based on how it should be done.

"Do it one more time, scene four. If both of you can do it well, you can end practice after that" she declare and shuffle back to her seat.

 

"Let's do it" Seyong encourages while beaming warmly at Hyo Jin making her motivation rises up to sky high.

 

Hyo Jin nods and the practice once again began, more intense than before. Even the music seems sober than it used to be in Hyo Jin's ear.

The last part of scene four is a kiss scene, Hyo Jin is anxious about it and when the music reaches it climax, Seyong is getting ready for the kissing scene but someone walks into the auditorium halting the practice.

 _That was close_. Hyo Jin sigh in relief as they didn't stand a chance to do the -awkward- kissing scene.

 

"Guys, you did well. let's call it a day, I got urgent call so please get home safely"

 

Hyo Jin slump herself on the floor and lie down when the door closed. Seyong looks down on her and smile widely watching Hyo Jin with her spontaneous behaviour around him despite his attitude toward her before.

"Hyo Jin" he spats and lie down beside her. "Why are you like this? You're a girl, don't just lie down anywhere you want. It's so unlady-like"

 

"Then why are you lying beside me Seyong? If anyone walked in from that door would think stupid shit and rumors start to spread and then my hair---" Seyong puts his index finger against Hyo Jin lip making her robbed of speech.

 

"Listen Hyo Jin, That's not going to happen, I'll protect you no matter what. I'm sorry for everything that just happened between us. I know that I'm being harsh on you for the past two years and I wanted to tell you that I was the one who wrote that letter to you... I don't want to tell the truth earlier because Gunwoo was there with us"

Hyo Jin covered her mouth, unable to accept the fact that Seyong wrote the letter.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hyo Jin, You're okay?" Seyong turns his head slightly to Hyo Jin.

 

"Yea" she warmly smile at him.  _But why would he wrote such things, he even slur at me saying that I'm a foolish to love him still..._

 

"That's a relief then" He respond. "Anyway... did you gained weights? you're heavier than before" Seyong blurts. Hyo Jin immediately pulled his hair, infuriated.

 

"You're the one who wanted to piggyback me jerk! I don't want this on the first place. I didn't gained any weights Seyong" she wail aloud. "Put me down now!" she yelled.

 

"No" he utter in sing-a-song manner.

 

"Woa! Look who's here, the girl from the other day. Whats up girl? Coming to see oppa?" The Masked-gang leader with his gang shows up before Seyong and Hyo Jin.

 

Hyo Jin is taken aback while Seyong is confused about the whole confrontation by the masked-gang. Seyong puts Hyo Jin down and keep her hidden behind him.

 

"Ho ho ho~ New boyfriend baby girl? Where's the other guy, what his name again? Ah! Chaejin! That guy is so much fun" he sneer, fixing his eyes on Hyo Jin as he speaks.

 

"What are you talking about? She's always been my girlfriend and how did you know Chaejin? What's your problem with him?" Seyong challenge with his face turning grim with anger.

 

"Chaejin? I saw his name badge. Anyway, your girlfriend has some unsettled business with me, mind if you lend her to me for the night?" The gang leader nonchalantly requested. His gang approached Hyo Jin, ready to take her away but in the blink of an eye one of them stumble on the bare ground.

 

"What? Unsettled bussiness? I'm sorry but I didn't heard you, don't you dare lay your filthy hands on her" Seyong shouted after punching one of the guy.

 

The gang leader and his kids come charging foward toward Seyong. Seyong pushed Hyo Jin away and somehow she saw something, Seyong's unreadable expression.

' _Hyo Jin, forgive me, I didn't wrote the letter. I just want to take the empty place in your heart that I had left behind long ago. Give me second chance to fix it... if any guy should fill that place to protect you, cherish you, to love you for eternity, let it be_ _me'_

"Hyo Jin! Go seek Gunwoo!"

...


	8. I'm Doing Just Fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I longed for your care and attention on me again like you used to do back then.

 

"Gunwoo! Gunwoo! Ya!!" Hyo Jin shouted aloud. Running towards Gunwoo's usual hangout place.

Panting heavily, she looked for Gunwoo everywhere. Panicked overcome her,  _Where are you Gunwoo? You said that you'll be there when I need you, but why aren't you here? Someone need to save_ _Seyong_ _!_

 

* * *

"Don't you fucking dare come near us again!" Gunwoo furiously kick the gang leader for the last time, making him run away in fear.

Gunwoo divert back his gaze on Seyong lying on the bare cold ground, he lost consciousness, beaten pretty badly.

"Beaten to pulp... Let's bring you to nearby clinic Seyong" Gunwoo murmur to himself.

 

Gunwoo propped Seyong against his body and brought him slowly toward the clinic, on the junction, Hyo Jin bumped onto Gunwoo and Seyong. Her eyes automatically went to Seyong.

"Seyong!" she shouted.

 

"Hyo Jin, are you okay?" Gunwoo questioned but it didn't get through Hyo Jin as her mind only filled with Seyong whom got beaten up because of her.

 _Then again, I'm always second to you, I'm injured too Hyo Jin, I longed for your care and attention on_ _me_  again  _like_ _you_ _used_ _to_ _do_ _back_ _then._

 

Gunwoo heaved sighs, "He's fine, I'm going to bring him to nearby clinic for treatments, those wounds looks serious, he can't do his stage if he look like that, so messed up and hideous" Gunwoo utter and Hyo Jin agree to his idea.

Gunwoo bit a bitter smile, trying to hide his pain on his left shoulder.

 

**| FLASHBACK ON THE FIGHT|**

 

Their shoes hitting, kicking and hurting Seyong's ribs repeatedly. Their fists come in contact more than once with Seyong's face and other parts of his body. The end of Seyong's lip has blood streaming down already, he coughed out blood too.

"Take my bat Gon!" the gang leader instructed. "I can't get enough of him, acting like a hero but a pussy inside" he jeers loud, getting irked for Seyong heroic act earlier.

 

"Okay, let me help you with that, you need a bat right?" male voice echoed.

 

"Yes moron, a fucking bat!" he burst and turned around to find the signed-baseball bat end only few inches away from his face. He shuddered as he found his bat is used against him. "I've s-seen you...s...somewhere....b..b..before" he stutter, feeling suffocated by the guy deathly stare before him.

 

He flash a smile that the gang leader might have trouble forgetting it from now onward, swinging the bat single-handedly in his hand.

"I love it when I have  _playmate_ , you know, especially the one that kept on disturbing my friends and the first person to slapped my precious girl. Oh my, what day is today? I haven't been fighting for such a long time, my sadistic side is raging inside. I never found the right match and maybe you are?" he utter in sing-a-song manner.

 

Caressing the gang leader's cheek with the bat. "I won't disturb them again in near times, or in the future!" the gang leader sworn, raising his hands up.

 

The guy laughed. "Oh-oh. Are you scare now? Trying to run away? Let's play for awhile shall we? Your fellow minions may join us if they want to" he raises brows at the frightens boys behind the gang leader.

 

They scamper away leaving their leader in the hand of a beast. Not even wanting to strain muscles to get involve in the fight that about to unfold.

"I hope this become a lesson to you, you need to choose to befriend carefully not just mere dudes trying to look cool bullying people. Now shall we begin? I'm getting impatient"

The gang leader tried to run away but GunWoo manage to grabbed his shirt collar. "You're not going anywhere just yet, I'm afraid we're just getting started"

 

Gunwoo send set of punch on his face making him coughing blood. The gang leader punch Gunwoo on his stomach making him fall on his knees.

He continue to kick Gunwoo's rib and reached for his bat in Gunwoo's hand. With all his energy, he hit the bat on Gunwoo's left shoulder producing small crack sound.

 

Gunwoo groans and help himself to stand up. He snatch the bat and returned the favor. Somehow feeling all excited again, the pain on his shoulder fades for that moment to let him enjoy hitting his  _playmate_.

He repeatedly hit the gang leader on his shoulder, his arms, his legs and on his stomach.

Before ending everything, Gunwoo send on last blow on the gang leader hand and it too, produce a crack sound. Sending the gang leader stumbling on the bare ground, groaning in pain.

 

**|END OF FLASHBACK|**

 

"Ugh~ where am I?" Seyong groan in pain, feeling like his muscles going to rip off his body.

He tried to sit up but his body is too exhausted to the extent his body slump back against the bed.

 

"Just stay there, rest yourself moron" Gunwoo hiss as he eyed Seyong beside him.

 

"Gunwoo, that's you?" Seyong asked, trying to convince himself.

 

"Yes, who do you expect to wait for you at this cranky clinic? Seolhyun? HyunA?" he slur, making Seyong giggles.

 

"Ahjumma! Seyong is awake, come here fast" Gunwoo demand and seconds later, an middle-age ahjumma stepped into the room.

 

Ahjumma done some check-ups on Seyong and tell him about all the wounds on his body, especially on his ribs. "You should go to the hospital tomorrow Seyong, the wounds on your ribs needed a professional check-up" Ahjumma lament.

"I'll bring him tomorrow" Gunwoo cut in between their convo.

 

"That's even better, the hospital treatment is way more better that this cranky clinic, right Gunwoo?" she squinted eyes at Gunwoo and pull his ears.

 

He cried out in pain. "I'm sorry ahjumma! I love you so much and thank you for taking care of me... I love you!" Gunwoo shouted breaking the silence of the clinic.

 

 _'I heard that Seyong oppa got beaten up'_  

  
_'Maybe it's because of Hyo Jin?'_

  
_'I think Gunwoo too got beaten up, Lee Hyo Jin really fooled both of them, they even fight for her, is she worth it?_ '

 

Hyo Jin sigh as she shut closed her locker after retrieving some books. The school is heating up by rumors regarding Seyong and Gunwoo's fight with students from neighboring school. The blame of course, went to Hyo Jin since she's the closest to both Gunwoo and Seyong. People assume she's the cause of it given she's presence during the fight.

 

She walk down the hallway, having her ears almost explode as she passed by whispering people.  _Good job Lee Hyo Jin, you're the most famous girl in school once again. I wondered how much people had joined the anti-LeeHyoJin organisation._

"Wo-wo Lee Hyo Jin, were you thinking about me?" he utter it to Hyo Jin's ear. Dragging her back to reality.

 

She turns around to find goofy Gunwoo with his face free of wounds and bruises as if he didn't have a fight the other day.

Hyo Jin punched Gunwoo's left shoulder out of response. Gunwoo tried his best to hold the pain he felt, electrocuting his nerves.  _That hurts a lot, my shoulder still hasn't heal Hyo_ _Jin_ _._

 

"How come you're all fine Gunwoo? You really fight with Seyong yesterday, right?" Hyo Jin dubiously asked.

 

Gunwoo nods and shove his hands into his pocket. He masked an expresionless emotion. "I did, should I video myself when I got into a fight next time? You know me Hyo Jin, those guys is easy to handle." he sarcastically blurts.

 

"Lee Gunwoo, meet me at my office now" Miss Jean demand as she walk pass Hyo Jin and Gunwoo.

 

"Yes Miss" Gunwoo shortly answer.

 

"Ya. Did you do anything wrong? Is it about yesterday?" Hyo Jin questioned.  _Maybe_ _because_ _of_ _the_ _fight_ _?_ _Did_ _he_ _kill_ _that_ _gang_ _leader_ _?_

Gunwoo shrugs and amble towards Miss Jean's office, leaving Hyo Jin behind to ponder the reasoning.

 

* * *

 

"What?" Gunwoo repeatedly says as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

_I'm a bad boy here, how can I play such blooming flower as Romeo? Darn you Seyong..._

 

"So can you please do the favor? With Seyong condition like that, he can't play.. The festival only days away now Gunwoo... please. If you accept these I will persuade the director to dismiss your fight issues" Miss Jean plead when she sense that Gunwoo going to turn the request down.

Gunwoo look on his teacher face. He wanted to say decline but he couldn't even accept the fact that Hyo Jin going to play with other boy in the school with the kiss scene and stuffs. Furthermore, it's a win-win situation.

 

"Okay then, I'll do it" it's slip from Gunwoo's mouth causing Miss Jean beamed at him.

 

"Thank you Gunwoo, I wanted Hyo Jin to be compatible with her Romeo and I see you got the potential to do so. Enjoy it, practice later, okay?" Miss Jean explained and dismiss Gunwoo back to whatever he's doing.

 

 _Lee Hyo Jin the Juliet and Lee Gun woo is the Romeo._ Gunwoo smile to himself and left his locker to his next class.


	9. New Romeo in Town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> `You're the light that brighten up my dark days and the strenght that make me able to go through hard times. Lee Hyo Jin, I love you.`

  
"Alright Lee Hyo Jin, you can do it" Hyo Jin murmur to herself as she scribble down whatever answers crossing her mind.

**[ FLASHBACK]**

As soon as Hyo Jin stepped in her Mathematics class. Her teacher conduct a surprise test which of course, Hyo Jin was so surprised.

She didn't even revise her recent topic and on top of that Maths is always her weakest field. She cursed on the spot as soon as the announcement reached her.

She eyed Joon Kyu whom already has a sly smile plastered on his face. Joon Kyu smirked at Hyo Jin, he mouthed ' _you'll_ _fail_ '

Hyo Jin glare at him and got chance to punch him on his ribs before taking a seat on her desk.

The test started soon after bringing Hyo Jin to her current situation. She's obviously struggling.

* * *

 

"You got ten minutes left people! Get it done and make sure not to leave any unanswered questions right, Lee Hyo Jin?" He says aloud, turning his attention to Hyo Jin.

Hyo Jin keep a calm facade and just blankly stare at her Math teacher whom actually startle her. _I wouldn't leave any if you tell about this shit test earlier._

She sigh over the look of her test paper. _I'll fail it for sure, no doubt about it anymore._

Hyo Jin sit back and wait for her teacher to collect the paper. "How's the paper Hyo Jin?" he asked.

Hyo Jin just snort at him. "Easy" she simply blurts because of her anger.

"Well, let's see your score then, if you fail then you need to attend extra classes with me, call?" Her math teacher challenged.

Hyo Jin give a thought of her teacher offer and end up accepting his challenge. "Call" she responded and at the corner of her eyes she saw her teach smile. _He must thought I'm going to fail it, don't even dream. I sacrifice my energy to answer his test surely I'll pass_.

She's going deep and deep in thought until a paper rocket hit her on her side, dragging her back to reality. She look down and pick up the paper but before she got the chance to read it Joon Kyu snatch it away. Ignoring who's the sender could be.

"Ya Joon Kyu! Darn you! Give it back" Hyo Jin yell and try to get the paper back but Joon Kyu is too tall for Hyo Jin. Making the paper out of reach.

"Hyo Jin, please behave" Naomi talk down on Hyo Jin which she nonchalantly shrugs her off and still attempt to get the paper.

She failed after a few attempts, she give up and carry on with the next class.

During lesson, Joon Kyu secretly unfold the paper rocket and read the message in it.

> **_'You're the light that brighten up my dark days and the strenght that make me able to go through hard times. Lee Hyo Jin, I love you.'_ **

Joon Kyu is baffled to what he just read and he immediately crumple the paper into his drawer when their teacher pass by. _Wait, that handwritting seems like...._ _eyy_ _, that can't be possible. That person is not even enrolling_ _here_ _and_ _he's_ _older_ _than_ _her._ Joon Kyu shake his head to clear his thoughts away.

* * *

 

"Give it now you bastard" Hyo Jin threatens but it's not intimidating enough for Joon Kyu. He rolled his tongue at Hyo Jin and continue eating.

"Gunwoo! Look at Joon Kyu! He stole my letter" she wails, shoving Gunwoo repeatedly.

"Make this stop Joon Kyu, I'm eating right now or else I'm going to make today your last" Gunwoo solemnly utter and masked his deadly gaze at Joon Kyu.

Joon Kyu immediately give in and toss the paper back at Hyo Jin. "What is that actually?" Gunwoo curiously asked.

"This?" Hyo Jin rise the paper mid-air. Gunwoo nodded at her. "Ask Joon Kyu, I bet he _read_ this already during class, right?" she fumed.

Joon Kyu strongly denies Hyo Jin's accusation even deep down he knew that he just invade Hyo Jin's privacy.

"Ah! Do you hear about Seyong replacement?" Joon Kyu spat suddenly, hoping to change the topic about the letter. _Take the bait, take the bait._

Gunwoo accidently cough when he heard what Joon Kyu just blurted out but luckily the two too busy to notice, furthermore, his coughing got buried under the chaotic noises of the cafeteria.

"No, did you Gunwoo?" Hyo Jin turns to her bestfriend. Gunwoo just shake his head, feign ignorance.

Joon Kyu nods and continue with his conversation. Overtime, they got engaged into more conversations while Gunwoo just act like bystander listening to the two of them talking about the new romeo (which is him).

He sometimes holding his laugh, feeling angry the next seconds and proud later, he feel a lot of emotions going through him hearing how the two have animated talk about so-called mysterious Romeo. Whom actually listening the whole time.

"So you're saying that the Romeo is someone compatible with me? Is it you Gunwoo?" Hyo Jin attack Gunwoo with her question.

Gunwoo's body stiffened and Hyo Jin didn't fail to notice his reaction.

"No, would I play such chessy character? I don't want to ruined my image even though by chance I got offered" He reply but Joon Kyu and Hyo Jin hesitant to accept his reasoning.

"Ah~ let's go, we got class to attend after this" Gunwoo adds and rushing to left the cafeteria.

"Gunwoo seems suspicious though" Joon Kyu evaluate.

"Yea, I notice that too, he can't lie to me" Hyo Jin agrees.

* * *

 

"Start stretching Hyo Jin, he could be here any minutes now" Miss Jean instructed and assist Hyo Jin to get her body stretch before practicing.

"Where the heck is this Romeo? Didn't he know that our practice won't start until he show up?" Hyo Jin furiously mumbles.

Miss Jean can only afford a smile to calm Hyo Jin down. _I can expect this to happen still. What_ _to_ _do_ _,_ _our_ _blooming_ _romeo_ _this_ _time_ _around_ _is_ _not_ _your_ _ordinary_ _chessy_ _romeo_ _but_ _a_ _bad_ _boy_ _one_ _._

Hyo Jin sit down at the corner of the practice room and take the oppurtunity to read the letter that she kept in her bag.

She unfold it but at the same time someone step into the practice room robbing Hyo Jin's oppurtunity once again.

The letter fall on the floor. Hyo Jin gasp, can't believe her eyes either she's seeing the right thing or hallucinating.

"You got to be kidding me..." she grimace.


	10. Extra Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I won't be able to hold her hands like this in the future any more. Lee Hyo Jin, I love you so much that it slowly devouring my soul inside...

 

"How come you got the role?" Hyo Jin questioned as the two of them practicing the dance moves.

 

"She called in this morning remember?" Gunwoo grins.

 

"You should have told me earlier! You must be having your own good time listening to Joon Kyu and I talk about _yo_ u" Hyo Jin grumble.

 

"Why should I spoil the fun?" He challenges and nuzzle Hyo Jin's nose with he's.

 

"Ya!" Hyo Jin shrieks and pinched Gunwoo's cheeks.

 

"Lee Hyo Jin! Lee Gunwoo! Stay focus. No fighting" Miss Jean yelled, hitting both Gunwoo and Hyo Jin on their arms.

 

"Okay okay" Gunwoo grumble, putting his hands up in the air. "Blame Hyo Jin since her mouth cannot be shut, such a talkative fella"

 

"Blame you as well for nuzzling my nose you jerk!" Hyo Jin yelled, hitting Gunwoo's arms.

 

Miss Jean massage her forehead. "Just why my Romeo and Juliet this silly? Where's the romance had gone to?" She murmur as she watch Gunwoo and Hyo Jin bickering with one another. "Okay guys, let's call it a day. That's enough practice you guys got there. At least Gunwoo knows what we're going to do and stuffs. As for Hyo Jin, memories your line well" Miss Jean clapped her hands to grabbed the attention of the bickering couple.

 

"I'll practice more with you soon Gunwoo, you've got a lot to prepare up your sleeve" Miss Jean slung her bag on her shoulder and leave the auditorium.

 

"Yes ma'am!" Hyo Jin and Gunwoo chant in unison.

 

* * *

 

"Let's go visit Seyong, okay Gunwoo?" Hyo Jin raved as soon as Gunwoo showed up after changing his attire.

 

"Oh please, he's fine, he doesn't need another pain bothering him" Gunwoo grimace, walking ahead of Hyo Jin.

 _It's_ _always_ _Seyong_ _Seyong_ _Seyong_ _._ _That_ _dude_ _doesn't_ _even_ _tell_ _his_ _real_ _reason_ _to_ _her_ _on_ _why_ _he_ _broke_ _her_ _heart_ _,_ _tainting_ _already_ _tainted_ _heart_ _._ _Yet_ _she_ _still_ _care, what kind of drama bullshit is this_ _._

 

Hyo Jin laced her fingers with Gunwoo's which caught Gunwoo by surprise. "Gunwoo, please... I want to see him please please" Hyo Jin pleads, doing her hidden aegyo to Gunwoo.

 

"You did that embarrassing thing just to meet that dude. You're so unbelievable Lee Hyo Jin" Gunwoo peel off Hyo Jin's hands off.

 

"It's worth to try" she shrugs.

 

"Oh really? You could have save me back then if you just do that stupid act for those stupid bastards but you choose to enjoy the show with me cross-dressing instead" Gunwoo grumble, reminiscing something from the past which give Hyo Jin emotional turmoil.

 

"Don't talk about that anymore, we agreed not to speak nor reminisced our past Gunwoo. Ah, I'm going home" Hyo Jin snarl, brushing off invisible dusts as she walked passed Gunwoo.

 

"Okay okay, I'm sorry Hyo Jin. I didn't meant it. Let's go meet your sorry-ass ex boyfriend"

 

Hyo Jin hit Gunwoo's left shoulder in response. Gunwoo once again, electrocuted with pain. It's unbearable but in order to keep it a secret from Hyo Jin, he keep on a stoic face.

"He's not my ex" Hyo Jin grinned.

 

"Well what? Romeo?" Gunwoo scoffed. Glancing at Hyo Jin skipping beside him. "That's really fast mood change" he fumed, the pain change his mood as well.

 

"Yes, we're getting back together a few days ago" Hyo Jin blurts, Gunwoo whipped his head toward Hyo Jin.

 

"You're kidding idiot?" Gunwoo nudged. Hyo Jin shake her head.

 

"Not even close to kidding, I'm telling you the truth Gunwoo" Hyo Jin beamed, cupping her own cheeks. Feeling all elated.

 

"Stupid. Why are you even getting back with him? Does his cold treatments all this time make you love him more? Didn't he called you _bitch_ _?_ That doesn't sound like a term of endearment to me Hyo Jin" Gunwoo grumbled, staring out to the distance.

 

"Gunwoo, can you just support me instead of saying that?"

 

"Oh well, I will. Don't worry about that, you better tell him that if he hurt you one more time... Trust me, I won't lay off him that easily" Gunwoo smirks, looking ahead.

Hyo Jin glare at him, scrunching her nose. "You better not Gunwoo, that's your best friend"

 

"So what if we're bestfriend? He'll surely understand what I'm doing to him. Who are you going to protect Hyo Jin? Me or him?" Gunwoo challenges, fixing his gaze on her with a stoic face.

Hyo Jin look elsewhere for a moment before returning her attention to Gunwoo. "Of course it's----"

 

"Seyong ass" Gunwoo cuts in Hyo Jin words.

 

Hyo Jin sighed. "I'm about to say idiot Gunwoo's ass"

 

"Too bad, that's just another lies you spat Lee Hyo Jin" Gunwoo snicker and quickened his pace.

 

"It's not a lie Lee Gunwoo!" Hyo Jin grumble, walking faster to pace up with Gunwoo again.

 

"You don't have to spare my feelings Lee Hyo Jin really, I know you. I'm not as valuable as Seyong for you to protect me anymore" Gunwoo fumed, increasing his pace even more.

 

"Aish Idiot! Wait for me!" Hyo Jin shouted as she now running toward Gunwoo.

 

Gunwoo abruptly stopped in his tracks while Hyo Jin come to a sudden halt as her face bump on Gunwoo's back. She quickly wrapped her arms around Gunwoo's waist. "Lee Gun Woo dumb idiot, listen to me carefully" Hyo Jin mumbled.

Gunwoo remained silent and slightly nudged Hyo Jin to continue. "You're more valuable in my life Gun woo, I only have you to rely on here and I know you only have me as well. So please don't go saying I will not protect you just because Seyong came into our lives, no matter how expensive diamonds in this world nothing can compare that to you"

 

"Thank you for that Hyo Jin, you talked way too much by the way."

 

Hyo tightened her arms around Gunwoo. "Yes Lee Gunwoo, I know you love me. I love you too okay? So much"

 

Gunwoo faked gagged. "I didn't say that though"

 

"I don't give a damn because I know that exactly what you mean there" Hyo Jin beamed, nuzzling her nose against Gunwoo's back.

 

Gunwoo poked her arms. "Let go of me Lee Hyo Jin, want to be registered as sex offenders? I don't mind but I know you do especially now that you have _boyfriend_ _"_ Gunwoo glance back to Hyo Jin.

Hyo Jin pouted at him and let go of him. She linked her arms instead with Gunwoo's and intertwined their fingers. "Let's go!"

 

"Wait, where are we supposed to go again?" Gunwoo turned to Hyo Jin.

 

"My house, I'll just give Seyong a call later. Let's eat ramen!!" Hyo Jin shrieks.

 

"Fair enough, you're cooking?" Gunwoo grinned and Hyo Jin enthusiastically responded.

 

"Okay, let's go to Hyo Jin Ramen girl house!!" Gunwoo shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

 

Hyo Jin laughed looking at Gunwoo. _Yes_ _Lee_ _Gunwoo_ _,_ _you_ _mean_ _so_ _much_ _to_ _me_ _..._ _My_ _hero_ _,_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _._ "Go go!"

The two of them walk toward Hyo Jin apartment. Gunwoo looked at his locked hands with Hyo Jin's. _I_ _know_ _,_ _I_ _won't_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _hold_ _her_ _hands_ _like_ _this_ _in_ _the_ _future_ _any_ _more_ _._ _Lee_ _Hyo_ _Jin_ _,_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _so_ _much_ _that_ _it_ _slowly_ _devouring_ _my_ _soul_ _inside_ _._

 

* * *

 

 

"So... How do you ended up getting back with Seyong?"

 

"It just happened. I was always spending time with him during our practices" Hyo Jin shrugs, slurping noodles into her mouth.

 

"Right. Just happened. Do you know why he broke up with you?" Gunwoo spontaneously questioned. Crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Hyo Jin shake her head. "Because he got bored with me? Or maybe because he found new girl? How would I know? He leave me just like that and remain low for the past two years"

 

"You're so ridiculous, if he really leave you for another girl... Are you okay with that? You're so nonchalant about it"

 

"Well I really don't want to dwell on his reasoning, now he's back so that's all I'm concern about, why we broke up is the least of it" Hyo Jin blurts, wiping off traces from ramen soup on her lips with her napkin.

Gunwoo snatch her napkin and wiped his mouth as well. "You should know why he broke up with you Hyo Jin-ah, so that at least can fix the problems you guys had back then"

 

"Aww thank you for the advice there Gunwoo, I'll reconsider doing just that. Why are you single really" Hyo Jin jeer, smirking.

 

Gunwoo raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Have a wild guess" he challenge.

 

"Because you love me? Or you're still in love with your first love?" Hyo Jin blurts, blinking her eyes on Gunwoo as she lean closer to him.

 

Gunwoo flick her forehead with his finger causing Hyo Jin to jerk backward. "Might because I'm still deeply in love with my first love."

 

"Who is your first love? Hani is it?" Hyo Jin peer closer again.

 

Gunwoo frown at her. "Hani? No dude. What the hell are you saying?"

 

Hyo Jin shrugged, fixing her hair. "There's possibility you know, I noticed you're staring at her secretly countless of times back in our group years ago."

 

"That's because she keep on stealing my food that I kept in my bag, I lied to her when she asked if I happened to packed any lunches so she went on searching spree whenever she stand any chances" Gunwoo grumble.

Hyo Jin clasped her hands to her mouth. "Really? I thought you like her" she giggles.

 

"No idiot" Gunwoo snarl, sipping his drinks. Stealing glances at Hyo Jin beside him. _You're_ _the_ _one_ _that_ _I_ _like_ _,_ _you're_ _my_ _first_ _love_ _and_ _yes_ _, I'm_ _still_ _deeply_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _you_ _Lee_ _Hyo_ _Jin_ _..._

 

"Anyway, do you have math test today?"

 

Gunwoo nodded. "I know maybe I'll end up taking those extra class"

 

"Why? Did you messed it up too?"

 

"Too? So you also had it and you screwed it up again?" Gunwoo backfired.

 

Hyo Jin snorted. "Hey! I don't mess that shitty test up. I know that I'm not going to have to attend those extra classes, I did my very best" she strut toward the sink and start washing the dirty dishes.

 

"You did your very best equal to useless efforts, prepare to attend our math teacher hell extra class Hyo Jin" Gunwoo jeer, joining Hyo Jin on the sink and lend a helping hands.

 

"Is it that bad?"

 

Gunwoo enthusiastically nodded. "I've never attend any of his extra classes anyway, I always passed his _surprised_ tests. Luckily, my classmates said that he would not let you out until you got full marks on the exercises he give you"

 

Hyo Jin's eyes widened. "Until we got full marks? That's ridiculous! I'm not going home then if it's like that. I haven't had any full marks exercises ever since I enrolled in" Hyo Jin wailed, pulling her own hairs in frustration.

 

On looking Hyo Jin's reaction over the mentioned so-call _hellish_ extra classes made Gunwoo want to burst out laughing. He tried with all his might to stifle his laughter and keep a calm facade.

"Be prepare Lee Hyo Jin, I hope you survive tomorrow" he adds to her anxiety.

 

"I'll be dead tomorrow! I can't get those full marks even if I sell my soul to the devil, even satan knew how horrible and hopeless and pathetic my math was Gunwoo!! They wouldn't want my soul at all" Hyo Jin dramatically spat, flailing her arms ignoring the fact that she's sprinkling water all over the places and Gunwoo included.

 

Gunwoo sighed and calmly bring her arms back down. "Lee Hyo Jin, really, the water gets on my face idiot. You're dumb sometimes but I'm amazed with your choice of words. Even Satan doesn't want you? Alright, he's making the right decision then." He smirks and turn back to the sink to finish the dishes.

 

"Gunwoo! You need to come with me to that extra class! Please!!" Hyo Jin cries out and cling on Gunwoo's neck.

 

"Eyy! No, I've been sacrificing my valuable energy to avoid his extra classes. Absolutely no, beg the devil one more time maybe he'll consider your offer" Gunwoo move Hyo Jin's arms away from him but she cling on him all over again.

He literally dragged Hyo Jin to the living room and slump her on the couch while he sit on the floor. "I'll take your request into consideration, might as well ask your boyfriend to tag along"

 

Hyo Jin's ears perks up she straightened up and sit crossed-leg across Gunwoo on the floor. "Oh yea, that's a very useful idea right there"

 

Gunwoo rolled his eyes. _Shouldn't_ _have_ _said_ _that_ _on_ _the_ _first_ _place_ _,_ _what_ _the_ _hell_ _am_ _I_ _doing_ _to_ _myself_ _?!_ "Don't try to kill Seyong dumb ass, I still need him to help me with my homework" Gunwoo blurts.

 

"I'm not trying too, I need him there at least to accompany me."

 

"Accompany you? It's like saying, _Let'_ _s_ _commit_ _suicide_ _together_ _hubby by attending my hellish extra class because I failed my_ _test,_ sound dumb to me'" Gunwoo snickers, trying to imitate Hyo Jin way of talking and that didn't amuse her either.

"Lee Gunwoo" Hyo Jin call out, crossing her arms.

 

"Lee Hyo Jin" Gunwoo also crossed his arms, closing his eyes.

 

"I will officially bring you to my training so that you'll have better mentality" Hyo Jin annouced in a demanding tone, posing like a boss but...

"How about a no? Let alone my mentality there. They fine than what you think my majesty. There's a saying... _If_ _you're_ _going_ _to_ _fall_ _off_ _that_ _cliff_ _,_ _do_ _whatever_ _you_ _can_ _to_ _save_ _yourself_ _because_ _at_ _the_ _end_ _..._ _It's_ _only_ _you who_ _can_ _help_ _yourself_ _._ I'll be the one pushing you if you don't want to help your own self, take my words" Gunwoo peeked through one eye to see what Hyo Jin's reaction for his _wise_ words.

 

Hyo Jin grinning face come insight. "Lee Gunwoo, thank you for your advice but let's face it. _Fate_ is my bestfriend and this time you'll fail that test for sure because I know we're on the same level and with that, you'll be attending the extra class with me" she merrily utter, before lying down on the cold floor.

 

"You're sick Lee Hyo Jin" Gunwoo poked her side.

 

Hyo Jin nodded to his words. "That's true. I'm dope"

 

"I'm saying you're sick not dope. I know you're all over BTS. I'm saying sick with the other definition and not the one define by them" Gunwoo spat, slowly lying down beside Hyo Jin on the floor.

 

"Whatever you said Lee Gunwoo" Hyo Jin chant, closing her eyes to reach her inner peace.

 

"Hyo Hyo, can I stay for the night?"

* * *

 

 

"What the hell? Why is Gunwoo coming out of your apartment so early in the morning?" Baekhyun, Hyo Jin's neighbor and friend questioned as he couldn't get over his curiosity.

Gunwoo is well-known to Hyo Jin's neighbors but they rarely see Gunwoo stay until late at night inside her apartment or even sleeping in.

 

Baekhyun sometimes eat breakfast with Hyo Jin in order to finish the extra foods he made for his packed lunch. Gunwoo and Baekhyun meet each other when Gunwoo getting out of her apartment while Baekhyun getting himself in. Looking over Gunwoo appearances make him doubt if Gunwoo really just _sleeping_ _in_ _._

 

"He was staying for the night, we're having late dinner last night so he decided to just slept in and get home at the break of the dawn to get his uniform" Hyo Jin nonchalantly explained, washing her hands.

 

Baekhyun took a seat on the couch and put the food on the table. "Are you really not in relationship with him? Where did he slept last night? Did he slept with you? On the bed together?" Baekhyun frantically questioned.

Hyo Jin frowns at him. "Really? It's really obvious where your questions is leading our conversation"

 

"Okay then, you're asking for it. Did you _coitus_ with him last night?" Baekhyun challenges, eyeing Hyo Jin whom abruptly stopped on her tracks to sit beside him.

 

Hyo Jin reaches for the cushion and hit Baekhyun with it. "Do I look that easy? That weirdo is my best friend and that's all. We don't go down that non-beneficial hill in our friendship"

 

"Non-beneficial? So if its beneficial you'll _coitus_ with him?"

 

Hyo Jin glare at Baekhyun. "You better stop talking about this because don't worry, I'm not going to have any premarital intimacy. I promise myself for that"

 

"You'll die a virgin then" Baekhyun blurts, side glancing Hyo Jin then back to the food.

 

"I don't mind that, I don't want to get premarital babies, it's sound so wrong to me" Hyo Jin spat out with mouth full of foods.

 

"Okay, if you suddenly change your mind and it's too late to find Gunwoo, my house is always welcome. Sehun's house also I heard would be more than glad to accept you but... Come to me first" Baekhyun beamed, nudging Hyo Jin repeatedly.

 

Hyo Jin rolled her eyes and pushed Baekhyun away from her. "Go away Byun Baekhyun, I don't need you or Sehun to take care of that for me, I can take care of myself excluding the food you always give me, I need those more than what you're offering me"

 

"You're no fun Hyo Jin" Baekhyun pouted.

 

"Yes, I'm no fun. Let's just hurry finish our food so you won't be late for work and I won't be late for school" Hyo Jin assert and popped the kimbab into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

"Lee Hyo Jin, can you walk a little bit faster?" Gunwoo grumble at the zombie walking beside him.

 

"I can't. I just want to stay at home and eat the food Baekhyun prepared for me. I don't want to go to school, today he's going to return my paper and I have to attend the extra class today" Hyo Jin whine, sighing audibly. "Please piggyback me Gunwoo"

 

Gunwoo groaned. _Why_ _did_ _I_ _fall_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _this_ _girl_ _really_ _?_ "Walk by yourself, I'll just hold your hand and lead your way back to the _prison_ "

 

"Okay, lead the way ahjussi" Hyo Jin extend her hands to Gunwoo and he laced their hands together.

 

"What are you doing with Baekhyun just now?" Gunwoo carefully questioned.

 

"We eat breakfast together sometime, that's all" Hyo Jin mindlessly utter, her head is fully occupied on how to escape the possible extra class she'll be having today.

 

"Oh, bring me along next time. I rarely had chances to have a conversation with your damn good-looking neighbors" Gunwoo blurts and Hyo Jin nodded to him.

 

"They're damn good-looking alright" Hyo Jin grinned, reminding herself how lucky she is to be neighbors with Sehun and Baekhyun, and to add to that the three of them are close as well.

 

"More than your manly Gunwoo right here?" Gunwoo challenges, looking down in Hyo Jin.

 

"Slightly more" Hyo Jin teases, rolling her tongue at Gunwoo.

 

"Okay fine. I know deep down, I beat all those guys you've met anyway, right?" Gunwoo jeer, rolling his tongue back at her. "I know, I know Lee Hyo Jin"

 

"Full of yourself Lee Gunwoo" Hyo Jin sneer, trying pull her hand away but Gunwoo hold more tightly instead. "Let go of my hand already jerk"

 

"I'll let go after we reached school"

* * *

 

"You ready to accept the fact that you're going to attend the extra class later Hyo Jin?" Joon Kyu sneer, smirking at Hyo Jin sulking in front of him.

 

"You want to die so badly I see there Joon Kyu, go away will you. Don't be so over-confident with yourself" Hyo Jin grumble.

 

"I rarely failed our math test Hyo Jin, you know that. You're the top number one person in this class with crazy reputation for math, unbeatable even"

 

Hyo Jin snorted. "Well, I'm not surprise. You don't have to constantly remind me of it, I'm still in the mood to keep my _reputation_ there"

 

The first class of that day is unfortunately math and when Hyo Jin's math teacher stepped into the class, he made an eye-contact with Hyo Jin. As if saying; L _ee Hyo Jin_ _is_ _screwed_ _now_ _,_ _prepare_ _to_ _die_ _._

Her math teacher didn't waste his time and carry on to distribute everyone's test papers after taking attendance. He intentionally save his favorite ace in the subject for the last, which is Lee Hyo Jin.

 

"Lee Hyo Jin, come forward" he beckons, everyone spare her pity glances.

 

Hyo Jin amble forward and look elsewhere but her teacher. "You almost pass the test Hyo Jin." He blurts.

 

She took the paper and she's only short of one more mark to pass the test. "Eyy sir, can't you just pity me this time and spare me one more mark?" Hyo Jin whine.

 

"No. Lee Hyo Jin, I've told you countless of time to write your workings in pen and stopped being careless. Look what you did on the paper, it's the total opposite of what I'm saying"

 

Hyo Jin sighed, she flipped open her paper and her math teacher is being way more strict than usual. "But I got the question right" she exclaimed.

 

"Finite decision, extra class later. Start at one until three"

 

Hyo Jin pouted and walk away from his table. "I got the questions right though, you just want me to attend your extra classes sir. Do you hate me that much?" She murmur, looking down her pathetic test paper.

Her math teacher could only afford to shake his head. The class continue afterwards and Hyo Jin tried her best to remain focused throughout the lesson as her mind having riot just thinking about what Gunwoo said last night.

 

* * *

 

 

After having discussion with Miss Jean about her practice during her lunch break, Hyo Jin rush to the study lounge where the extra class will be held and surprisingly, she's the first person that present in the room.

"I can't be the only one having this class right? There got to be the other from another classes" Hyo Jin mutter, looking around the room.

 

"Yes, you're not alone Lee Hyo Jin. You don't have to worry about that, you have companions" her math teacher walk into the room and occupied the table on the front.

 

Hyo Jin took a seat at the middle amd wait anxiously for the honorable people to accompany her. After minutes of waiting, the door swing open and the _so_ _honorable_ people are none other than Gunwoo, Joon Kyu, Naomi, Chaejin and another five people from Gunwoo's classmates.

Hyo Jin glare at the two people whom being haunting her day, Joon Kyu and Gunwoo. "You guys are so dead later" she warned.

 

Gunwoo tried to smile to Hyo Jin but waver seconds later when Hyo Jin rolled her eyes at him.

"Lee Hyo Jin... I'm sorry" Joon Kyu approach Hyo Jin but she pushed him away.

 

"You guys mocked my score when you yourself failed. Especially you Lee Gunwoo, woah! Look like fate is really my best friend and here you are, attending this with me idiot" Hyo Jin fumed.

 

"Hey! I don't know he's going to be strict today" Gunwoo reasoned out but Hyo Jin just make faces to irritate him.

 

The extra class started and it dawned on Hyo Jin that she's been wasting her energy and time worrying about the class as it's really far from what Gunwoo had said to her. No full mark requirements exercises or what so ever, just a normal remedial class.

Hyo Jin look over to her side where Gunwoo is sitting. "You're so freaking dead Gunwoo, better prepare yourself." Hyo Jin hisses.

 

The day end with Gunwoo getting all the possible thing Hyo Jin can do to him which is the most embarassing cross-dressing as a sailor-moon character and getting it all filmed for the latter use.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you for reading Be Warmed. I appreciate that a lot more than you think.
> 
> Hyo Jin and Gunwoo used to calling each other names like idiot, jerk, or moron or whatever that can come across their head that can offend the other individual. They're pretty sadistic too on each other. I hope you people be at ease for this as it's like a norm for these two mad creature. 
> 
> Hyo Jin is an original character made by me, you can tell how different her personality is. She's boyish and girlish at the same time. She swore a lot too (no kidding! ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ ) 
> 
> Also, I want Sehun and Baekhyun as my neighbors too...


	11. Dark Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're only mine Lee Hyo Jin, the day I die is your only freedom. Remember that"

_"I thought about it Gunwoo, we need to leave this group no matter what. Let's move to Seoul and graduate there then continue our college there as well"_

_"Ya, we just start our high school here but you do know that in order to leave the group we need to face some cruel punishment right? You've witnessed and even help them done the punishment on some of our gang mates Hyo Jin" Gunwoo grimace, racking his hairs in frustration._

_"But we really need to leave this group, Soo Hyuk had been involving himself to the black market and ask some of our friends to help expand his drugs business. I don't want us to be stuck on it, it all contradict with what we're joining for"_

_Hyo Jin look around and saw some of her friend in the group. She would loved to stay if it's not for Soo Hyuk whom strayed away from his main intention on forming the group. Which is to protect the weak in Busan from loan sharks and bullied people from being constantly disturbed._

_"We've been using our martial arts down the wrong path Gunwoo, we're supposed to help and protect people instead we're the one hurting them. I finally realised it, yes we've done good thing being in this group but most of it, people fear us rather than feeling protected" Hyo Jin whispered._

_"Why don't you talk with Soo Hyuk? aren't you guys still together?" Hyo Jin sighed._

_Yes, she is indeed in a relationship wih the leader of Notorious B, Soo Hyuk. But every time she tried to persuade him to leave his dark business, sometimes Soo Hyuk would do things that would either slightly painless to an extent Hyo Jin could merely walk as Soo Hyuk would train her to be a better fighter mentally and physically. And a better girlfriend that will support him in whatever situation he is in._

_She'll always ended up texting her parents as she sleep over at her best friend's house and she'll be the one to tend her wounds and bruises. Hyo Jin would always have to lied to her parents with her constantly fall down the stairs, accidentally getting hit by the ball during physical education class she's having and anything that can became the reasons she needed to cover up for being in a stupid good-turned-delinquent gang._

_"No, it'll be useless. That asshole doesn't take people advice at all. There's few things proved why he's the leader, remember that" Hyo Jin utter, looking around for the brain she needed at time of dead end path._

_"Did you see Leo anywhere?" Hyo Jin asked Gunwoo._

_The two of them are currently sitting outside the group base, away from their gang members. "No, don't try to involve him in our plan Hyo Jin. Let's keep this between the two of us. We can do it, we're the legendary Lee aren't we?" Gunwoo jeer, smirking to Hyo Jin._

_Hyo Jin nodded. "Yes we are, I was just thinking of bringing Leo with us but it's too risky. Leo have grow attached to the group"_

_"Leave him be, I can't help myself if he ended up on the hospital bed because of us. No no no, Lee Hyo Jin... If we're going to do this for real, let's keep the casualties until the two of us only" Gunwoo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck._

_Hyo Jin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right just now. Our plan might backlash us"_

_"When should we initiate this plan?"_

_"As soon as possible. I'll have my words with my parents later. I'll have them worked on both our transfer from our school to Seoul" Hyo Jin utter with a serious tone. "But I still need to deal with Soo Hyuk, he can't be aware of our plan"_

_"You bet. Maybe you should tell him that you're going to visit your grandparents. Make sure that your parents didn't tell him that you're going to move to Seoul. Work with your parents as well Hyo Jin so Soo Hyuk won't find us no matter what" Gunwoo nudged Hyo Jin as she fell into deep thoughts._

_"Hm? Yes, I'll talk to them later" Hyo Jin beamed. Wrapping her arms around Gunwoo's neck._

_"Hyo Jin honey! Soo Hyuk is looking for you!" Hani beckons from the base. Hyo Jin nodded to her and turned to Gunwoo._

_"Wait for me jerk, I'll talk to him now. If I didn't come out in twenty minutes... come and get me out of that hell hole" Hyo Jin hissed and make her way towards the base without listening to Gunwoo's reply._

_Gunwoo snorted as he gaze at Hyo Jin going further from him. "I'll always be by your side to save your ass idiot. Just why are you still in this abusive relationship with Soo Hyuk when you can have normal one with me?"_

_Looking out the beautiful sun setting at the horizon, Gunwoo let his minds wonders. "Maybe it's because I've never stand a chance to tell you my feelings Hyo Jin, maybe one day... my feelings can wait for you"_

* * *

_"Hey babe, where you've been?" Soo Hyuk questioned as he wrapped Hyo Jin in his arms. Resting his forehead against her._

_"Nowhere, Just outside with Gunwoo"_

_"Gunwoo again? I've been telling you to stop hanging out with him and more quality time with me" Soo Hyuk demands, tightening his arms around her._

_"Gunwoo is my only friend and you know that" Hyo Jin tussles a bit to freed herself but failed miserably._

_"You have me and the others out there apart from Gunwoo... I'm really afraid that my two legendary Lee jjang will fall in love with one another" Soo Hyuk chant, smirking to Hyo Jin. For her it's sound almost like a warning to her not to fall in love with Gunwoo no matter what._

_"You're busy with your stupid business. You don't have time for me" Hyo Jin blurts, the words comes out before she knew it. Now she's really trying to get away from Soo Hyuk so she will be able to run if he have any intentions to hurt her._

_Soo Hyuk sighed and he let go of Hyo Jin. "Stupid you say? I thought we're done with this talk after all those things I did to you. It's for our future as well. Maybe it'll be the gateway for a better life for the two of us babe. You just need to trust me"_

_Hyo Jin move away from him and sit on the couch. "It doesn't have to be this, there's tons of jobs out there that can guarantee better life in the future, this? It's not. It's illegal. You might end up going to jail for it and you know that I don't want that"_

_Soo Hyuk amble toward Hyo Jin and sit beside her again. He pulled Hyo Jin towards him and let her lie down her head against his chest. His hands intertwined with her. "Babe, do you trust me? I think what I've done to you this whole time is useless. You still don't trust what I'm doing is for the best"_

_"I do trust you but you make me doubt myself. After what you've done to me this whole time? Yes, it's pretty useless I can say. Do you actually love me?" Hyo Jin challenge._

_Soo Hyuk back away a little to have a view of Hyo Jin staring intensely at him. "Yes, still need to ask?"_

_"Then please stop with your training on me. It's too painful for me. Please" Hyo Jin mumble as she snug closer to Soo Hyuk._

_Soo Hyuk contemplate whether or not he should stop doing so as what he's doing only to train her to be better but not more than him. He want Hyo Jin to be a good match to him. "I'll think about it" he blurts, racking his hairs._

_"I have one more thing to tell you" Hyo Jin look up to Soo Hyuk whom already staring at him._

_"What is it? Are you going to break up with me here and now for everything that happened between us?" Soo Hyuk fumed._

_"You want me to?" Hyo Jin challenge, smirking toward Soo Hyuk._

_With that smirking that he loved to see, Soo Hyuk pulled Hyo Jin for a kiss. In no time, Hyo Jin is kissing him back but she's able to pull away before their kiss getting more intimate than intended._

_"I'll be going to visit my grandma in Gwangju soon" Hyo Jin blurts out as Soo Hyuk intertwined their hands again._

_"Gwangju? You never tell me about your grandma though" Soo Hyuk shot Hyo Jin a doubtful look._

_"Why would I tell you everything?"_

_"Of course you need to tell me everything, I'm your man" Soo Hyuk argue, feeling all his insecurity is attacking him all at once just because Hyo Jin is not being open to him._

_"I know you are, my grandma doesn't concerns you and our relationship" Hyo Jin grumble, she's fully aware how Soo Hyuk will act towards her whenever she didn't tell him things, through that she also knew Soo Hyuk's pure intentions on all the death-threatening trainings upon her._

_Soo Hyuk is like a white horse tainted black, his childhood is not like ours... full of laughter and happiness-filled memories. He's full with screams and tears, hatred instead of happiness filled his memories._

_The only person who've been closed to Soo Hyuk is Jong Hyun, the same sole person whom disclose to her about Soo Hyuk's past and his personality disorder that went undiagnosed. Even Soo Hyuk himself are not aware he's having such disorder, his real self will be knocked out of him and his other personalities often times appear spontaneously then when he regained consciousness...he's too clueless about what his other self had committed._

_And the person talking to her now is Soo Hyuk's normal self, the gentle one compared to his other personality. Despite Soo Hyuk in his normal self, his concious with the rest of his self is still the same, being a drug distributor is right thing to do and doing harsh training on your girlfriend is okay too. Which is far from being okay._

_"Babe? Hey? Earth to my love Lee Hyo Jin~ Come back already" Soo Hyuk frantically fanned his hand in front of Hyo Jin's face._

_Hyo Jin is back to the cold room. "Hm? What is it?" she asked, feign innocent._

_"What you're thinking? Are you thinking about me?" he grinned, hugging Hyo Jin in the process. Rubbing his cheeks against her's._

_Hyo Jin chuckle and slightly pushed Soo Hyuk away. "No I'm not, I'm thinking about my future"_

_"Am I in it baby?"_

_"Should you?"_

_Soo Hyuk nodded and wrapped his long arms around Hyo Jin. "Yes, I'll be your faithful husband in the future, we'll have two babies and we'll take care of them, we'll be loving parents. We can teach them our martial arts too."_

_Hyo Jin let out soft laugh, Soo Hyuk is sometimes just so cute and adorable to her. "You want to have two babies?"_

_"Why? How many do you want? We can plan ahead of time. I don't mind how many we have, I'll love them unconditionally" Soo Hyuk fess up, grinning to her._

_Hyo Jin can't help but smile to him, her cheeks are already red from being flustered with their conversation which she shouldn't be, she knew that she shouldn't be giving Soo Hyuk empty hopes and promises too. "I'll think about it, I don't think two is all you're going to have. I know we might also get more than what we bargain for"_

_"That confirmed it then, I'll be in your future" Soo Hyuk said, feeling all good until there's knocks on the door, breaking their sweet moments together. "To hell this cockblock people go" he muttered._

_"Hyo Jin?" Gunwoo peek inside the room as he opened the door._

_"Hm... Gunwoo?" Soo Hyuk said deadpanned cleary not amused by the interruption._

_"I need to get Hyo Jin home now, Ya, your mom had been calling me like nuts. She wanted you home now" Gunwoo spews as he gets into the room._

_"Okay. Wait for a moment" Hyo Jin beamed to her life savior. Gunwoo nodded and left the room._

_Hyo Jin turned her attention back to Soo Hyuk. "I'm going to go now. I'll call you later"_

_Soo Hyuk get on his feet together with Hyo Jin. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and assist her towards the door._

_When she's about to leave the room, Soo Hyuk leaned foward and kiss her on the cheek. "I love you Lee Hyo Jin" he utter._

_"Me too" she grinned and returned the favor before slipping out of the room._

_Soo Hyuk reached for his cell phone in his back pocket. He dialled up Jong Hyun's phone number._

_"Hey Jong Hyun, it's me, Song Gook. I need you to do some observation on Lee Hyo Jin for me and one more thing... I need her background check. Soo Hyuk is too stupid right now, I think Hyo Jin is hiding something from me" before Jong Hyun able to answer him, Song Gook (Soo Hyuk's other personality) hang up the phone._

_"Soo Hyuk-ah, let me handle this for you. You shouldn't be thinking at all about stopping those harsh training I done to her... I love her too you know, you're being selfish. We love the same person at different circumstances and stop disgracing yourself being all lovey dovey with her. It's disgusting" Song Gook mutter to himself._

* * *

_"How does it goes?" Gunwoo peer in closer to Hyo Jin's face._

_Hyo Jin shruggs. "Fine, he's doubtful but don't let your guard down. I'm hundred percent convince that he'll dispatch Jong Hyun to observe on us so yeah, act casual like we usually do"_

_Gunwoo nodded and he accompany Hyo Jin until she reached her house safe and sound._

* * *

_"Omma, remember about the thing you discussed with me back then about enrolling me on one of Seoul's high school because of your work?"_

_Hyo Jin's mother nodded and exchange glances with her husband eating beside her. "Yes, what about it? You turned my offer down remember?"_

_"Well... Does the offer still stands? Because I changed my minds, I want to go to Seoul but... only if Gunwoo can come along with us" Hyo Jin beamed._

_"You want Gunwoo to come along with us too? Why?" Hyo Jin's father questioned._

_"You guys are his only guardians. He can't stay at that orphanage forever omma. Please" Hyo Jin clasped her hands in front of her, looking pleadingly at her parents._

_"Okay fine. But my work now offer me to move to Incheon. How? You want to enrolled in Incheon or Seoul?" Her mother asked again._

_"Let Hyo Jin be independent, we'll buy her apartment there so she can go to school in Seoul while us... We'll be living in Incheon, Hyo Jin can come to us easily anyway by the subway or bus but how about Gunwoo?"_

_"Gunwoo said he'll be fine, he have savings left by his parents for him to survive anyway. Just don't left him behind here he said" Hyo Jin spews._

_"Okay. I'll call my boss later and given I have day off tomorrow, I can go to your school to settle the transferring." Hyo Jin's mother blurts before she continue to eat._

_Hyo Jin breathed out sighs of relieves. "and one more thing omma, please keep my transfer and Gunwoo a secret. I don't want my friends and classmates to be sad nor upset that I didn't tell them about my transfer. If any of them ever ask you about my whereabouts... uhm just tell them I went to Gwangju with Gunwoo to visit Grandma"_

_"Your grandma live in Masan, Hyo Jin, what are you saying here?" Hyo Jin's father intervenes. He can sense Hyo Jin is troubled and bothered by something._

_"What's wrong honey? Are you actually being bullied at school?" Hyo Jin's mother leans closer to her, squeezing gently her daughter's hands._

_Hyo Jin shake her head, sparing a smile at her parents. "No, just please, just tell them like that. I don't want any of them to come and find me. I just want to stay away from them." she answer discreetly._

_"Okay, we'll do just that. I'll make sure to not let them know where you've gone to" her mother assured her._

_"But...you need to tell us if there's anything bothering you Hyo Jin, whatever it is... as your parents, we'll try to help you out. Just tell us anything" this time Hyo Jin's father utter and Hyo Jin nodded to him._

_Maybe one day... I'll tell you guys how bad I've been._

_After discussing her matter with her parents over dinner, Hyo Jin's father requested Hyo Jin to train her martial arts with him on their back yard. "Have you been practicing with Gunwoo? I'm sorry that we haven't been practicing together because of my works"_

_"Yes, it's fine furthermore Gunwoo been helping me out to improve myself"_

_"Hyo Jin-ah, I called you here to have a talk...actually I've been hearing some rumors regarding your relationship with that guy Lee Soo Hyuk, is it true?"_

_Hyo Jin stop playing with her pole over the mention of Soo Hyuk's name. She didn't expect her father will find out any time sooner, their gang movement are also being discreet... not everyone in Busan know their existence._

_"Yes appa, I've been in relationship with him couple months now" Hyo Jin blurts, looking down to the ground as she's couldn't let her self to see her father's disappointment shown over his face._

_"Hyo Jin..." his voice trails off. "You know what to do right? Soo Hyuk is not the guy you deserve, he have done some pretty bad things that as far as I concern... against the law. I don't want him to dragged you into his mess. He has bad influence" he adds, looking sternly at his daughter standing before him._

_Hyo Jin slowly nodded. "I know, that's why I want to move to Seoul without his knowledge"_

_"So you suddenly changed your mind because of him? Did he do anything to you?" he asked, patting the empty space on the bench beside him for Hyo Jin._

_Hyo Jin amble towards her father and sit beside him. She's comfortable sharing her problems with her parents, given she's their only child. Like or not, things still need to be resolved, Hyo Jin had no choice but to tell bit of lies here and there._

_"Yes, I just want to break up with him but I'm too afraid to say it to him. He might harm us. But just to let you know appa that he didn't do anything to me, I know what you meant there. No, we don't do those kind of things. We just do some trainings together, ask Gunwoo for some confirmation" Hyo Jin put her hands up as if she's surrendering herself to her father._

_Her father nodded. "Good then because if you already did it with him... we are more involved than what we're assuming"_

_Hyo Jin poked the ground with her training pole, trying to ease her worries. "We'll do whatever we can to resolve this okay, does Gunwoo know about you and Soo Hyuk?" he asked and Hyo Jin nodded._

_Such a perfect timing Gunwoo show up from the other side of her backyard fences, overlooking the other two. "Yo Hyo Hyo!" he called aloud._

_"Speaking of the devil. Hey kiddo!" Hyo Jin grinned, waving for him to joined them._

_Gunwoo climbed over the fences and in no time get into Hyo Jin's backyard. "Hi dad" he beamed, ambling toward Hyo Jin's father._

_"Is that how you greet your elders Lee Gunwoo? Hi dad?! Where's your manner young man?" Hyo Jin's father faked mad, he's already immune to Gunwoo calling him which most elder like him might accused Gunwoo being rude but he knows better. Gunwoo is just being himself, not expressive as much._

_Gunwoo chuckle and hug him instead. "Yes, I love you daddy" he chants._

_Hyo Jin frowns over the sight. "Really now Gunwoo brat? Are you sick?"_

_"Let him be, hey Gunwoo, you know that we're going to transfers you and Hyo Jin's enrollment to one of Seoul's high school, right?"_

_Gunwoo still with his arms around his so-called dad nodded. "Yes, Hyo Jin told me earlier today. I'm more than grateful that you let me come along daddy"_

_"Yes, Hyo Jin plead us a while ago furthermore, as your guardian now... We can't just leave you behind"_

_"Thank you very much my appa" he blurts, tightening his arms around him._

_"No need for that, anything for our child but promise me one thing Gunwoo that you'll take care of my daughter over there in our absence as we're not going to be in living in Seoul together with the two of you"_

_"Why not? Are you guys staying here then?"_

_"No. They'll be staying in Incheon." Hyo Jin intervenes._

_"Yes, We'll be there so you guys have place to go whenever things gets too hard on the two of you in Seoul"_

_Gunwoo smile, He loves Hyo Jin's parents for them able to accept him they way he is. He certainly love their daughter even more, for she's the first one to reached out to him back in the orphanage when she came to visit with her mother. Starting from that moment, Gunwoo is already accumulating his feelings._

_"I promised you daddy that I'll protect your mischievous daughter from any harm and troubles. Also, I'll stay by her side whenever she have any problems"_

_Hyo Jin's father pulled both Hyo Jin and Gunwoo into a bear hug and his tears are already streaming down his cheeks. "You guys are my life. Please live happily and live life to the fullest. Achieve your dreams and makes us proud okay?"_

_"Gunwoo! Look at what you've done! You make appa cry you silly!" Hyo Jin grumble and help wiped away the tears away._

_Gunwoo also wiped away Hyo Jin's father tears with his thumb. "Sorry I made you cry daddy, Don't worry. We'll always love you and will live our life happily... just like how you wanted it"_

_"Hey guys, have some desserts. I made some pudding......" Hyo Jin's mother voice trails off as she see her husband teary eyes. "What's wrong honey? Why are you crying? Are these two trouble makers the caused of your father's tears?!" she continue as she pulled both Gunwoo's and Hyo Jin's ears._

_"No!!" Both of them yelps in unison._

_"Appa!!" Hyo Jin whine, rubbing her now sore ear and same goes to Gunwoo._

_"I cry by my own honey, our kids are all grown up now. I don't know what will happen without them" he chuckles, wiping away the tears with back of his hand. "Ja~ stop with the drama and let's have some practices done shall we?" he adds._

_The practice begin and Hyo Jin's mother sit at the sideline to watch her husband and kids engrossing themselves in their practice._

_"I wonder too... What life feels like without you guys, it must be empty, hopeless and it's better to just die out. You guys have been the center of my life, life will surely be meaningless" Hyo Jin's mother mutter._

* * *

_"Hey Hyo, can I talk with you for a bit?" Jong Hyun approach Hyo Jin on the hallway as she's busy chatting with her classmates._

_Hyo Jin agree and Jong Hyun led her to the rooftop making indication to Hyo Jin that his talk concern more privacy hence more important and it's not just about Soo Hyuk constant silly words he usually ask Jong Hyun to passed to her._

_"What is it?"_

_"Song Gook called me the other day," he blurts and Hyo Jin's heart beat gets into it's fast pace. "he knew that you're hiding something from him, Hyo Jin. I'd say you be careful. I know what you're up to, telling him your grandma is in Gwangju when in all honesty Masan is where your grandma live all her life"_

_"How do you know that?" is all she can ask for now. She was thinking to bail out the plan but it's rather too late when she already get this far with her transfer issues have been settled out today._

_"Just go with your plan. I'll help you, I know. He's a hopeless case anyway, you shouldn't get too involved like me." Jong Hyun sighed, he's ready to get a beating for her since he's the one who get her all involve in the first place._

_"I'm sorry Jong Hyun if I trouble you, I'm not brave enough to break up with him. I'm scared that Song Gook might resurface and go over the line hurting both Soo Hyuk and I" Hyo Jin utter, looking at her new wounds on her hands that Soo Hyuk left from her training yesterday with him._

_Jong Hyun noticed it too, he holds onto her hands and fished out a few plasters to cover up her wounds. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm sorry that I introduce you to him at Hani's party, I'm sorry that I thought you maybe the answer to his disorder, I'm sorry that he make you goes through with his life lasty, I'm sorry for everything that he has done to you and what he'll commit to you in the future. The fact that he really fall deeply in love with you... I feel more sorry. I couldn't atone enough for what I've done to you"_

_Hyo Jin only smile. " Hey Jong Hyun, it's okay. It's my fault too. Things happened for reasons there"_

_"You've made the right decision Hyo Jin, just go to where you're planning to go. Go hide and run from him. I'll make sure to make him believe that you're in Gwangju"_

* * *

_"Hey babe" Soo Hyuk smile his uneasiness off._

_Both Hyo Jin and Soo Hyuk agreed to meet at nearby small park close to her house as she didn't want her father to met with Soo Hyuk._

_"Hi, I'm sorry that I come late"_

_"It's okay, sit here with me" he patted the empty bench and Hyo Jin comply to him._

_He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her as the two of them looking out to the park. "I'm going to miss you baby, just how long are you going over there?"_

_"I don't know, it'll surely more than a week"_

_"No, can I come along with you?"_

_Hyo Jin chuckle, she intertwined their hands together. "No you can't. Just stay here with the rest"_

_Soo Hyuk pouted his lips. "Please, let me come along with you. I'll be bored here"_

_"Let's just break up here and now so you can have the freedom while I'm gone, okay?"_

_Soo Hyuk glare at her. "What are you talking about now? It's not like you're going there forever, why breaking up when you'll come back here"_

_"I just want to give you the freedom to live your life the way you wanted in my absence. Flourish your business or what. Do whatever you wanted to do when couldn't because you're tied to me back in the days" Hyo Jin argue, untangling her hands off Soo Hyuk._

_"No! Just no. Losing you is just like a suicide. I can't afford that. Listen Lee Hyo Jin, I'm not going to break up with you. I need you" Soo Hyuk start shouting to Hyo Jin._

_"Fine whatever you want, I need to go now. Bye" Hyo Jin wearily gives in, she kissed his cheeks before leaving Soo Hyuk alone in the park._

_"You're so pathetic Soo Hyuk-ah, she's definitely hiding something there. I wonder if Gwangju is really where her grandma home was at. Furthermore these past few days showed how much she want some freedom from you. She usually say I love you too but notice that all she said is me too to you Soo Hyuk-ah? Really Lee Hyo Jin, you might think that you're free now but..." his voice trails off._

_"You're only mine Lee Hyo Jin, the day I die is your only freedom. Remember that" Song Gook murmur before he too left the park._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for spending your time reading my story, I really appreciate it. Do let me know if there's anything you wanted to say in regard to Be Warmed!


End file.
